Unintentionally
by Rukatofan
Summary: Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru find themselves thrown unexpectedly into a sexual adventure none them expected. (Supernatural, dark, 3some, mature)
1. Chapter 1

**Unintentionally**

-o-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Digimon.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, rape, alcohol, abuse, language, threesomes, group sex, yaoi, lemons, fantasy violence, and other intense situations. Please read with discretion.

-o-

**Chapter One**

-o-

"Hikari," Daisuke said, staring into her eyes. There was a sense of urgency in his tone, and it seemed to be accentuated by the frantic beat of the club music that filled the house. "Kiss me."

She stared at him with a wide-eyed expression. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ She thought, growing alarmed. She knew that Daisuke used to like her, back when they were kids. But that crush had died years ago. They were fifteen now, in high school, and pretty content with being just friends. So why was he asking her to kiss him?

"Hurry," he said, dropping his voice and leaning closer, like he was making a move on her. But even as she shrank back, her protests died on her tongue. There was that urgency in his face again. And something else… was it fear?

Maybe it was the music, so loud it thrummed through her body. Maybe it was the mildly spiked punch that she'd been drinking. Or maybe it was just how he looked. Whatever it was that compelled her, Hikari acted immediately. She closed the rest of the distance between their faces and pressed her lips against his.

Then her brain began to scream. _What are you doing? It's Daisuke! You don't even like him! What will people say about this? You're compromising yourself! But… but…_

But his lips were hot, and soft. And his mouth…

_It tastes good…_

He was kissing her back, gently working on her lips with irresistible nudges and sucking, until her mouth opened on its own and let his tongue in. The kiss seemed to grow deeper, and her brain began to feel dim and empty. The sensations were so powerful, she hardly cared that breathing had become difficult. When he pulled away, it left her heart thundering in her chest in dissatisfaction. How was he so good at this? And why did he stop?

She looked into his face as if seeing him for the first time. His skin had always had a warm, caramel tan too it, thanks to the amount of time he spent outdoors. And in the dim lighting of the night party, it made him seem dark, warm, and mysterious. He'd recently cut his hair so that it didn't stick out in all directions anymore, and it made the natural red tint to his dark hair seem more appealing. Now that she looked at him more closely, she could see that he had several other features that she liked. His eyes were bright, and set at a nice angle, and his nose was straight and even. She liked the way his jaw connected to his neck, and the small bulge of his adams apple as his neck tapered down to prominent collarbones.

Hikari shuddered once with an odd sensation of attraction. _Good God, his collarbones!_ She thought, wondering why she'd never noticed them before.

But he broke her from her trance before she could lose her head any more than she already had. "Thanks," he murmured, sighing in relief. He kept his face near hers, leaning toward her so that her back was pressed against the couch where they were sitting, as though he intended to look preoccupied with her. "I'm sorry to ask something so random like that, especially since we're just friends, but…" his voice trailed off, and he glanced sideways with a wary expression on his face.

She glanced that way too, catching sight of a small group of people who were slipping out of the main area of the house toward the stairs. They were probably going to the basement, which as everyone at the party knew, meant they intended to have sex. _A group?_ She thought, mildly disgusted. But then another thought hit her. _Wait, why is Daisuke worried about them? Just who are those people?_

As if sensing her question, Daisuke sighed, hanging his head until their foreheads touched. A blush began to form on his face, and he seemed to not want to show it to anybody else. "It's just," he said quietly, his warm breath wafting into the small of her neck as he spoke, "those guys have been targeting me for a while now."

"Which guys?" Hikari asked, swallowing. She hoped he couldn't hear the sudden increase in her heart rate. _We're just friends, seriously. It's just the punch. Daisuke is not that hot. _She blinked, studying his face again carefully. _Or is he? _

He didn't answer at first, so Hikari gently pushed him away from her. The closeness was a little unnerving, especially since they _were _just friends. Her eyes wandered around the room, watching as people danced, drank spiked punch, ate junk food and thoroughly enjoyed the party. It had been sort of a surprise to be invited to the party at all, especially considering she was a first year in high school, and first years generally didn't get invited to the popular Friday Late-Night Parties. But then she wondered why she had even come. It wasn't like she craved the party life. These kinds of things were for high schoolers who wanted to drink alcohol, do drugs, and sex it up just because.

And yet here she was.

_Why did I even come here? _She thought, frowning at herself. _Oh yeah… Miyako made me go. She said that if I was ever invited to one of these, I _had _to go. Then I would basically be accepted by the popular society, and have social status for the rest of high school. _And out of their whole group of friends, only Takeru, Daisuke, and herself had been invited. Miyako refused to let her pass up on something like this.

It had been just what she imagined it to be, too. Loud, crowded, and full of teenagers wildly doing whatever they thought sounded fun. Takeru had vanished early on, either because he disliked the noise, or because he and his current girlfriend decided they wanted to make out somewhere more private. But Daisuke had stayed glued to the couch for the entire evening. When she had gotten tired of mingling, sipping her punch, eating snacks and dancing, she had retreated to his location and took a seat next to him.

She had _not _expected him to say "kiss me" like that.

"It's complicated," Daisuke said, his voice interrupting her thoughts abruptly. She'd forgotten that she had asked him a question at all.

"Well if you don't tell me about it, I won't help you out next time," she replied, leaning a little closer. Someone was talking loudly right next to her about the latest scoop on that hot TV star everyone was into, and she didn't really want to hear it. Giving Daisuke a knowing smile, she elbowed his side playfully. "Come on, we're friends, aren't we? Who are they and why are they targeting you? Maybe I can help."

Again, Daisuke's face darkened with a blush, and he stared at his hands in awkward silence. Finally, he turned his face directly toward her. "I'll tell you," he said, his voice barely audible above the techno music, "but you have to promise to not make fun of me, alright?"

_Make fun of him? _She thought. _Why would I do that?_ "Okay," she replied. _Now I just really want to know._ Hoping she wouldn't get too distracted by how narrow the distance was between their two bodies, she stared into his eyes and waited.

"It started three weeks ago," Daisuke explained, leaning forward and speaking into her ear so that he didn't have to see her eyes looking at him. "I had this weird dream, someone came to me and told me that it was 'time', that my life was about to change. I thought nothing of it, but the next day at school, weird things started to happen."

She could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment as though his skin was actually touching her. Staring at his ear, she found herself noticing that it had a really nice shape. _Wait… stay focused Hikari. Why the hell would you think something like that about his ear? It's Daisuke! _"Weird things? What kinds of things?" she asked, swallowing. _I think it's getting hotter in here. Or maybe I should stop drinking the punch. _

"Like…" Daisuke paused, making a small groan in his throat before he continued. "People that didn't even know I existed suddenly began to notice me, mundane items I'd never though about before started to make me feel sick if I got too close to them, and everyone who looks at me gets..." he looked at her, the way she was distracted by the shape of his mouth, and sighed. "...gets like how you're being, right now."

It was her turn to blush now, and she scowled at him in annoyance. What exactly was he getting at? Was this his underhanded way of bragging that people were beginning to notice him at school? She looked at his face carefully, but saw only fear and embarrassment. He seemed truly unsettled.

"I'd be sitting in class and feel like someone was staring at me, then when I turned around, everyone sitting behind me was watching me. And if I passed by someone in the hallway and bumped against them, they would follow me for a bit before seeming to snap out of it, and go away. Creepy things like that. Then when I get home, my parents keep telling me how proud of me they are and how nicely I'm turning out, and just laugh and say 'you'll see' when I try to make them tell me what the hell they mean by it." Daisuke shuddered, leaning against Hikari as though he took comfort merely in her being there. "I think… I think something's going on, Hikari. I don't know what it is, but I'm _scared_."

"Don't worry so much," she tried to encourage him. "They probably just think their wonderful only son is going to get a girlfriend soon or something." Though the longer she stayed this close to him, the more appealing he seemed to her. His skin smelled nice, and the feeling of his kiss still lingered on her mouth. Maybe… there _was_ something more going on. She always cared about him as a friend, but she never used to feel attracted to him. Not like this, anyway.

But he didn't answer. He had stopped talking, staring anxiously at his hands in his lap like he couldn't hear her.

She focused her attention on him once more. "So is that it?" she asked. "Or is there something else bothering you?"

"No," Daisuke mumbled uncomfortably. "I mean, that's not all."

"I hope you're not going to tell me you're seeing ghosts or something, because that really would be unfortunate," she said, attempting to cheer him up.

The smile she knew so well was beginning to come back to his face, and some of his energy seemed to return to him. It was weird when Daisuke got serious, so it was a relief that he was smiling again.

"No ghosts," he chuckled. "Just weird comments. Like when the school doctor gave us our physicals. He kept saying weird things to me like 'Your skin has excellent elasticity,' or 'you've done a great job developing your muscles,' and weird comments about my body where everyone could hear him, until I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment." His face dropped, and once again, his eyes wandered to the far side of the room where the group of students had vanished. "And then the stalkers started following me around."

It wasn't hard to see where he was going. Hikari glared at the wall, thankful that the teenagers Daisuke was referring to had left downstairs. _They're probably some of the __delinquent __kids who just want to have sex with each other all the time. We all know who they are. If they're targeting and stalking him now, it's probably because they heard all that and __think he'd be fun to sleep with. No one has ever stepped forward to say it, but everyone thinks they probably rape people, too._

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt in sudden realization.

Daisuke had stalkers. Stalkers that were known by the entire school for their overly active sex drives. Was he saying he thought he was in danger?

She swallowed, feeling anxious. "H-hey, don't worry about them. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Tell the school faculty about it and they'll make sure those guys leave you alone," she comforted him, patting his shoulder in an encouraging way.

"I already have," Daisuke admitted. "But they treated it like it was no big deal. Now, I have to make sure to not eat or drink anything at this party because I have this creepy feeling like people are waiting in the corners to slip me something. I'm paranoid, I know. It's not like I'm some helpless girl or something. I'm a _guy_. But still… they give me those creepy looks, you know? Like they're patiently waiting until I slip up. And then…"

"Let's talk about something else," Hikari interrupted him. She was having a hard time breathing being this close to him, and it unsettled her. "Why did you ask me to kiss you?" _Shit! _She thought, mentally slapping her head with her hand. _That's not even changing the subject very well! _

He glanced at her, as if surprised. "I thought that was obvious," he said.

"Obvious?" Hikari scowled. Not sure why she felt insulted, she punched his arm with her fist as hard as she could. "How the hell is it obvious? Don't be insulting."

"Wait, ow! Why are you hitting me? Jeez…" he rubbed his arm, making a face at her. "I only meant it's obvious because people who are looking for sex aren't going to go after someone who is already making out. They'll go for the easier targets. So when I saw them coming, I asked you to kiss me." He paused, his face softening into a smile as he looked at her. "Thanks for that," he said genuinely. "They only left because of you."

Heart beating unsteadily inside her as she gazed at his smile, Hikari's mouth widened in response. "Yeah," she breathed. "No problem."

Daisuke got to his feet, staring around the house with a calculating expression, and nodded when he had observed that there were far fewer guests on the main floor. Either half of them had left, or they'd gone downstairs to make out. "It's safe to head out now," he concluded. "I'm going to head home. Want to walk out with me, or do you want to stay longer?"

Hikari stood up at once. "I'll go," she said. They walked out without a word, and headed down the street with ears ringing. It seemed almost strange now, to be out in the quiet of the night, without the loud music pounding into their skulls. Though they didn't speak for the rest of the trip, she couldn't help feeling glad that he walked her all the way to her house, before saying good night and heading home.

Like a gentleman, making sure she was safe.

She showered and brushed her teeth, dressed into her most comfortable pajamas, and climbed into bed with her mind in a cloud.

_I never noticed before. But Daisuke really has become attractive, hasn't he? _

She fell asleep dreaming about their kiss.

-o-

Daisuke stared unhappily at the floor, his ears ringing with the loudness of the music. _Why am I here again? How did I get roped into this? _His eyes wandered around the room, unimpressed with the skimpy clothing, the minors drinking alcohol, and the promiscuous dancing that was taking place on the floor. It had been four weeks since the last party he'd somehow been convinced to go to, and though he'd hoped to never have to set foot into one of these places again, he was unintentionally brought here against his will.

Then again, it wasn't _entirely _against his will. He'd been the one to accept the invitation and show up, after all. But not because he wanted to.

It was because of Hikari.

After what had happened the last time, he, Hikari, and Takeru had been easily accepted by the social elite of their high school. It meant instant popularity, and the unexpected demand to show up at every party that was being thrown. Naturally, they weren't interested in parties, so they'd been consistently not going. Everything would have been fine except for the fact that this time, not just Hikari, but all of her friends in her class had been invited. And in a wild thrill of excitement, they'd pressured her until she finally agreed to go with them.

But that wasn't the thing that made him decide to put aside his disgust and show up. It was something much, much worse.

He couldn't tell her about it, either. How could he? But the fact remained. Ever since the party four weeks ago when he kissed her, she'd become a target too.

_Why did I ask her to kiss me? _He groaned internally. _I'm so selfish! I should have known they would target her too if they thought I was into her. _It sickened him to even think about what they wanted to do. Every day at school they were trying to catch him when he was alone, corner him away from his friends, even talking to him and inviting him in front of everyone to join their _private parties _or whatever they called them. It was just sick! _I'm not like that, _he thought desperately. _I don't want sex for the sake of sex, especially with people who look at me like I'm some kind of meal. They scare me, and I can't shake it._

Nevertheless, the partiers had invited Hikari because of him, and he was here to make sure that nothing happened to her.

Someone sat down next to him on the couch, and he stiffened instinctively until he saw who it was. He let out a sigh of relief. "Takeru," he said, smiling faintly. "How's it going?"

The tall blonde offered him a friendly smile in return, but his eyes looked dead tired. "This place sucks," he grinned, and the cheerful expression did not reach his eyes. "I don't know why they like this kind of scene."

"Well, why did you come, then?"

Takeru glanced at him pointedly, as though the answer was obvious. "Because you're here," he stated. He turned and watched the girls dancing on the floor.

For some reason, Daisuke felt comforted by those words. _He's a pretty good friend, _he thought, smiling genuinely. _He was one of the few people __that I've told about all this, a__nd he's always made sure that I'm not alone at school ever since. _"Thanks," he said, making sure his voice could be heard over the music.

Takeru nodded. "Don't mention it," he said.

After a while, the mood seemed to change in the room. A lot more people were slipping downstairs, giggling and panting with desire. The dancing on the floor had turned a little more wild, too. Growing concerned, Daisuke searched the room until he caught sight of Hikari, and made sure to keep his eyes on her. It would probably be best to leave as soon as the "predators" had found someone to sleep with for the night.

If he hadn't been looking, he might have missed what happened in that small moment.

Hikari had been talking with her friends, the four of them dancing on the floor cheerfully. Miyako was here tonight too, and she was loudly and happily dancing and chatting away about how cool this was, and how she was going to have to bring Ken next time. That was when Hikari swayed and lost her balance, holding a hand to her head in surprise. She said something Daisuke couldn't hear, and slipped away to the far wall to clear her head. She lifted the drink in her hand and took another sip, before dropping it in a daze. When she bent over to pick it up, her body was no longer in sight.

He didn't see her get up again.

Daisuke stood at once. He couldn't see her from where he was sitting, and it didn't help that he wasn't very tall. Had she been drugged? It looked like she'd been drugged! "Takeru, can you see Hikari?" he demanded.

Takeru stood up, searching the room with a scowl. "No," he said, and his expression darkened. "She was just over there, leaning against the wall, wasn't she?"

Daisuke nodded, feeling a lump of fear obstructing his throat. _Shit! _He thought, furious. _Someone slipped her something in her drink, didn't they? They probably took her somewhere… _"We need to find her," he said. "Now!"

Together, they hurried through the throng of dancers toward the place where she'd been standing. Her empty cup was lying on the floor. Searching rapidly through the room, it became clearer and clearer that she was nowhere on the main floor.

Daisuke turned toward Takeru with his stomach tight. "We have to look downstairs," he said, and his voice trailed off in alarm. Takeru was gone too.

_Great, where did he go? Or maybe he had the same idea as me, and is already downstairs? _Daisuke shook his head, swiftly walking toward the far end of the hall where the stairs to the basement were located. He abandoned his fear at once, thinking only of Hikari. _I won't let anyone take advantage of her! _

As soon as he entered the lower floors, he wished that he could run as far away from there as possible. There were no lights, and all the windows had been covered up with dark curtains, keeping out the light from the streetlights outside. It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust to the dark, and then he wished they hadn't.

There were bodies, everywhere, groping and intertwined with each other. Some of them were in the corners, just two people humping each other and moaning, while others congregated in groups and fucked each other in as many ways as they possibly could. The room was filled with the echoing sounds of bodies slapping together, holes sucking up and tightening over pulsing dicks, and the exited moans and squeals of orgasms.

And everywhere, it smelled like sweat and sex.

He hated himself immensely for it, but in that moment, he felt a strange desire and rush of energy surge within him. He had never felt anything like it before in his life.

It took nerves of steel to stay focused and maneuver his way around the squirming bodies as he searched for Hikari. He knew what she looked like so well, he was sure he'd be able to find her, even though the lighting was so dark, everyone's faces were obscured and unclear.

Daisuke halted near the back of the room, catching sight of two guys helping some girl pull off her clothes. She was sitting on a futon on the ground, swaying unsteadily, like she wasn't all there. "It's hot," he heard her whisper.

Her voice definitely belonged to Hikari.

"Hey!" Daisuke hissed, dashing forward and shoving both guys away with aggressive force. He found Hikari's shirt on the floor, and forcibly made her put it back on. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hikari looked up at him, panting unevenly. "Daisuke?" she asked, her voice shuddering with desire. "Daisuke it's really hot in here. I need to take my shirt off…"

"Don't take it off," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her arms to her sides. "These guys drugged you, Hikari. Let's go home."

She leaned her head against his neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell really nice…"

He was glad that it was so dark, because it meant that no one could see him blushing. Standing and pulling Hikari to her feet with him, he headed back toward the door. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that he should be concerned. Why hadn't they fought back? Why did they just let him take her? It was too easy.

But those thoughts never reach the forefront of his mind.

His footsteps faltered before he reached the exit, and he slowed to a stop in confusion. _Where am I going? What am I doing right now? _He turned his head, finding Hikari in his arms. _She looks really beautiful, in the dark. _The strange surge of energy rose higher inside him. His body felt… _hungry._

Someone took his arm, gently pulling him and Hikari back toward the corner of the room. "There you go," they said smugly. "That's right… let's come back to the futon. It'll be much more comfortable there."

_What will be more comfortable? _Daisuke thought. He knew that those words bothered him, but he couldn't remember why. His brain was lost in a strange fog, and he was aware that it was incredibly hot in the room. Why was his heart racing like this?

"Looks like the patch works, Kaz," someone said. He looked was one of the third years from the basketball club, the tall one that always had bleached hair that was too long, and tended to get in his eyes. "It's not as strong as if we'd slipped it in his drink, but he never eats or drinks anything at the party."

"Smart little fucker," Kaz snickered. Daisuke recognized him too, although very vaguely. He was also a third year, but he couldn't remember what club he was a part of. "Honestly I'm surprised he resists his urges at all. He's the same as us." As if sensing that Daisuke was listening to him, Kaz turned and grinned at him. "Maybe you haven't woken up fully, is that it?"

Daisuke found himself kneeling on a soft futon on the floor, blinking in confusion. Hikari was in arms, panting and moaning. "I'm hot," she complained, pulling away from him. With awkward movements, she began to pull her shirt off. "Need to get this off of me…"

"Don't worry babe," Kaz cooed. "I'll make you feel much, much better."

"Come on, it's your turn now," the basketball jock added, drawing Daisuke toward him. His hands grasped the edge of Daisuke's shirt, pulling it up over his head with slow and deliberate motions. His fingers trailed upward against Daisuke's skin, causing him to shudder. "Let's have some fun, too. Don't worry, you'll like it."

"I think he just doesn't know what he is," Kaz agreed with a laugh. "Let's show him, Yuu."

The fog in his brain seemed to get worse. Daisuke was panting heavily, and Yuu's hands pressed him down into the futon forcefully. A frown crossed his face, and he tried to say something, but immediately he found someone's mouth crushing his. It was a desperate kiss, sloppy and wet, and horribly invasive. But for some reason, it made his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. His attacker's hands groped his chest, feeling every line of his muscles with velvet fingertips, until they found his nipples. Then the gentle touches became rough, abusive.

Daisuke struggled, his back arching as he choked out a startled cry. "Wh-what… are… what is… Ernnn…." He closed his eyes and his mind went blank. So many feelings were crashing around in his body, shooting up his nerves like electricity. Every kiss against his skin, trailing down from his mouth toward his nipples, and then toward his stomach, made his body shudder with desire. The hands that pinched and groped him caused lightening fast sensations of pleasure. Everything was hot against his skin. So hot… "Too hot," he panted, desperate to get rid of his clothes.

With his mouth against Daisuke's skin, the third year grinned triumphantly. "You're right, Kaz. I think he's waking up."

"About damn time," Kaz mumbled. "Do your thing, I'm busy." His voice grew muffled, replaced with the loud, wet, moaning sound of French kissing.

Yuu continued to smirk, biting, sucking and licking Daisuke's skin everywhere. His shoulder, the nape of his neck, the edge of his collarbone, and down, down, down toward the lining of his pants. He pulled up, breathing into Daisuke's face. "Help me take off your pants," he whispered. It was hard to see in the dim lighting, but his hair almost looked like horns were sticking out of his head.

All Daisuke could think about, however, was how much taking off his pants would help him bear the burning heat in his body. With trembling hands, he reached down and unbuckled his jeans, struggling to pull them down. But before he could finish, Yuu yanked them off the rest of the way. His boxers followed, and ended up tossed to the far side of the room.

Everything became a blur. Hot skin against skin, groaning and moaning, something wet surrounding his erect organ. At one point he was aware of being flipped over onto his stomach, and of something large and hot being pressed against his hole. When he tried to struggle against it, someone's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and the burning shaft was forced into him.

Pain, then pleasure, slammed into him over and over until he could barely tell which way was up. Over and over his position changed, and his body was forced to a peak, exhausted, and then agitated back to a high again, multiple times. Each time it happened, he wasn't sure if he even had any more climaxes in him, but the cycle never seemed to stop. The hands that held him down, groped him, probed him and pinched him were different every time. All the while his body felt like it was being filled with energy, driving his senses wild and spurring his hunger for the next climax, and the next, more and more. He stopped trying to figure it out, and just let it ravish him completely.

At one point, he found himself lying on his back in an awkward position, a stranger's hands holding his hips up high as they slammed their dick into his hole over and over. With watery, hazy eyes, he turned to find that someone he knew was moaning erotically next to him.

It looked like Hikari.

She caught sight of him watching her. They had her twisted onto her side, one person ramming into her vagina, and another awkwardly trying to pump into her ass at the same time. But she seemed to recognize him too. "D-Dai…s-suke…" she moaned, her breath hitched with every plunge into her. Her hand reached for him.

Without thinking, he reached out and clasped his fingers through hers, and they held tightly to each other.

But then he was lost again in the world of pleasure and pain, until the hours slipped past him into the night.

He gave up wondering when it would stop.

-o-

_Well, here's a new story with a dark theme to it. It's probably going to get a bit weird, so you might need to have a kinky side to get through it. There__'s more going on than just an awkward gang bang, as you'll soon find out. "Soon" being a relative term, lol. With my luck, it might be years before I update this. _

_Hope I did a__n ok__ job, but if not, I am always grateful to hear your advice. Kudos to anyone who can guess what Daisuke doesn't understand about himself yet. Hint: it's fantasy related. _

_Thanks for reading! I look forward to seeing you again next chapter._

_~Rukatofan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unintentionally**

-o-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Digimon.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, rape, alcohol, abuse, language, threesomes, group sex, yaoi, lemons, and other intense situations. Please read with discretion.

-o-

**Chapter Two**

-o-

Consciousness came like a severe car crash. It was shocking, painful, and left him wondering where the hell he was.

Daisuke opened his eyes, not because he wanted to, but because he desperately hoped everything he was feeling was all just a dream. But of course, he wasn't so lucky. He was lying on his back, one arm stretched above his head, and the other draped over his eyes. His hips were higher than the rest of his body, like that part of him was lying on top of something or someone else. All around him, he could hear the quiet sounds of people sleeping deeply.

_My head! _He thought, groaning and trying to sit up. The instant he tried to move, a thousand jolts of pain shot through his spine to his hips, so terrible, his eyes instantly moistened with tears. _Forget my head, what the hell is wrong with my hips! _His mind screamed. Feeling sick and terrified, he pulled his arm off of his face and carefully lifted his head.

He was naked. His hips were resting on top of some stranger's crotch, and their semi-limp dick was still shoved inside his ass. There were at least six other people sprawled next to and on top of each other around him, about four guys and two girls. And his right hand stretched above his head was laced with someone else's hand. As if that weren't bad enough, his skin was splattered with dried semen, and quite possibly blood, and a closer look around the room showed at least two dozen other naked students, all lying in a tangled mass.

_No, no, no… _he thought, waves of dread and nausea washing over him repeatedly. _Please no. Please, please no! _He dropped his head to the futon underneath him in despair. _How did this fucking happen to me? Somebody wake me up, please? Somebody please tell me this is just a dream! _

His eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Remembering that he was holding somebody's hand, he squinted his eyes and tried to make out who it was. What if it was someone he didn't even know? His eyes focused, and he caught sight of her face. "Hikari?" he whispered, feeling the color leave his face. His horror only increased when he realized that it was true. Beautiful Hikari, sweet, innocent, and gentle Hikari, was lying on her back under two strange guys, completely naked. There was dried semen on her body, and bruises beginning to show around her arms, waist, neck and thighs.

His horror quickly morphed into fury. _I'm going to fucking kill everyone in this room! _He thought. Once more he tried to get up, but the sudden pain it caused him made him give up. He collapsed onto his back, groaning and panting in agony. _What the hell did they do to me? Somebody get this guy's dick out of my ass! _

That was when he heard someone else groaning, and his breath caught in his throat. He contemplated pretending to be asleep, but he was so uncomfortable he couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey," he called, finding that his voice was dry and hoarse, and talking was painful. It was only now that he realized his throat was aching and bruised on the inside, like someone had tried to shove a cucumber in his mouth as far as it could go. "I need help."

Whoever it was moved around, like they were trying to untangle themselves from a mass of bodies. Then they cursed, hissing painfully. They came into his line of sight, crawling toward him on their hands and knees. "Daisuke?" the person asked in disbelief. They hung their head in defeat. "Fuck!" he cried.

Daisuke squinted, trying to see him better. He felt his stomach lurch in dread. "Takeru?" he asked. "Oh God…"

"It's me," Takeru sighed. He crawled forward, took a good look at Daisuke's position, and swore under his breath some more. "I'm going to lift your hips, so this might hurt a little." He reached down, placing his hands on either side of Daisuke's hips, and pulled him carefully upward.

It _did _hurt. Groaning painfully as his back erupted into twinges of pain, Daisuke cringed and grinded his teeth together until his friend managed to free his butt hole from the offending member, and hissed in relief as Takeru set him down again on the futon, away from the body of the stranger. But it took almost a minute before he could find his voice again. "What the hell happened? Why are we here?"

Takeru didn't answer at first. He muttered more swear words under his breath, and moved over so that he could shove the two upper classmen off of Hikari's body. "I remember searching for Hikari," he said darkly. "I thought I saw her around the corner, so I left you by her cup and went into the kitchen. But instead, I met up with my stupid girlfriend."

Daisuke turned his head, studying Takeru with a thoughtful expression. It was strange to hear Takeru call his girlfriend stupid. Hadn't they been going out for two months now? She had confessed to him a while back, and he admitted that he kind of liked her too. That was how they had started dating. But to call her stupid?

"Kimiko was just like them," Takeru explained, his eyes flashing angrily. "She only wanted to date me because she wanted me to come here. Apparently she and her buddies had been planning for a while to get me drugged up so they could gang bang me." He paused, his expression turning into one of distress. "And all this time, I kept thinking I was protecting you. Protecting Hikari. Look how great that turned out."

Daisuke wasn't entirely sure how, but he somehow found a way to roll over onto his stomach, and pull up into a sitting position. His entire body ached terribly, and he knew that if he even tried to stand up, he would crash to the floor and not be able to get up again. His body was also feeling weak and flushed, like he was getting a fever. "We have to report this to somebody," he said. "They won't get away with this."

"Yeah but who do we report? Do you even know how many people did it with us?" Takeru groaned. He held his head, wincing momentarily. "It all happened so fast… One moment I'm kissing my girlfriend and telling her I have to find Hikari before something happens, and the next I find myself swallowing something that was in her mouth. After that, everything is a huge blur."

"I found Hikari," Daisuke sighed, staring down at her from his awkward sitting position. It felt so wrong, to stare at her naked, ravished body like this. He looked away in shame. "They drugged her drink, and she was taking off her clothes when I came upon them. I grabbed her and started to leave but…" he shook his head. "One of them said something about a patch, that it didn't work as well but they tried it because I wasn't eating or drinking anything." He ran his hands over his body until he found what he was looking for: a small patch stuck to the underside of his arm, like a nicotine patch. Only he suspected it was something much stronger.

"Whatever we decide to do, we've got to get out of here first." Takeru stumbled to his feet, gasped, and suddenly collapsed onto his knees again. His face flushed a deep red that could be seen even in this dark lighting. "Shit," he mumbled. "What did they do to me?"

"Probably the same thing they did to me," Daisuke groaned. He felt a small seed of terror begin to take root in his gut. _What if… what if they have sexually transmitted diseases? Shit… _

"We've got to get Hikari out of here," Takeru moaned. Once more he tried to stand, and for a moment he wobbled unsteadily on his feet. But then he seemed to find his balance. Staring anxiously around them, he caught sight of his clothes on the far side of the room and went to grab them. When he came back, he brought Hikari and Daisuke's clothes too. "You'll have to stand and help me carry her," he said gravely. "I won't be able to do it."

Daisuke groaned, dreading it with his whole being. Gritting his teeth once more, he dragged himself to his feet with cursing and groans of agony. For several minutes, the boys worked to slip back into their clothes without falling over. By the time they were done, they both seemed to be moving a little bit easier. Even so, Daisuke was now absolutely convinced that he was suffering a major fever.

They worked together to gently pull Hikari away from the surrounding naked bodies. It took a bit more work to get her underwear and clothes back on her, but it sickened them that they could do nothing about the sweat and semen and had dried to her skin. She would just have to shower later, at home. Between the two of them, they lifted her up and started for the stairs.

Someone stepped into the doorway at the top of the stairs, blocking their way. Daisuke looked up angrily, finding himself looking at the very two classmates who had drugged him and Hikari last night. "Going somewhere?" Kaz asked. He stepped down so that his body was no longer silhouetted by the light up the upstairs.

He looked different than before. His features were the same, of course, but his skin tone wasn't right. It was like dusk mixed with red, accented by black tattoo-like designs covering his body. He had two curved horns spiraling out of his head, and his eyes were as black as coal. Seeing the color leave Daisuke's face, Kaz grinned evilly. "Does my appearance surprise you?" he laughed. "You look like you don't even know your own kind. What kind of house did you grow up in?"

"I'm nothing like you!" Daisuke hissed between his teeth. His back was trembling, partly from pain and weakness, and partly from pure rage. "What the hell are you?"

"If you don't know, you're stupider than you look." Kaz began to walk toward them with slow, graceful steps. Now that he was closer, they could see wings folded against his back, and a spaded tail lightly swishing side to side behind him. He stepped off the final step, and came to stand directly in front of the three of them. "I'm an incubus, you numbskull."

Takeru glanced over Hikari's head, making eye contact with Daisuke, before looking back at Kaz without comprehending. "What?"

Kaz laughed. "Humans, they're so oblivious sometimes!" he smacked his forehead with one hand, cackling in delight. At length, he sighed and reached out, giving Takeru's chin a light caress. For some reason, Takeru could only stand there with a confused look on his face, shivering. "There, there, just settle down you two. Why don't you rest up here before going home, hmmm? I can't have you looking so disheveled like this."

"You're going to let us go, or we're going to call the police," Daisuke said. There was no humor in him, only anger. The hell was an incubus? And why was he so smug about it?

"I think you'll find that you can't," he shook his head. "I won't allow it. You see, all of you, yes even you, sleeping incu, are under my control now. This was my party, my house, and I took a piece of your souls. You won't call the police, because I've forbidden it. And if I ordered you to stay here as my sex toys for all eternity, you'd do so, and do so gladly. So I think I'm owed a little gratitude for letting you even leave the house, don't you?"

"What kind of…" Daisuke's outcry was cut off as Takeru abruptly let go of Hikari and went to stand by Kaz's side. "W..wait, Takeru… what are you….?"

His friend's face twisted into a grimace. "I'm sorry Dai, I can't help you. I want to, but… I can't."

"See?" Kaz's smirk widened. He draped an arm around Takeru's shoulders, smug when the action made him almost moan. "I've claimed him. I own him. And there's nothing you can do about it. Is there, Takeru?"

Takeru's eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned toward Kaz as though intoxicated. "Nnn… fuck you." He jolted, as if in pain. "I mean no, there isn't." He opened his eyes just barely, glaring daggers. "Asshole."

Kaz laughed again. "Oh you're a strong one, aren't you? I'm going to enjoy keeping you."

"You can't keep him! Let us go you fuckface!" Daisuke slowly set Hikari down, bringing his fists up. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he wanted nothing more than to tear Kaz to shreds. But before he could even throw the first punch, the other upperclassman came up from behind, grabbing him by the arms and pinning them behind his back.

"I guess you're going to make us do this the hard way?" Kaz shook his head, clicking his tongue in his mouth disapprovingly. "Takeru, there's a guest bedroom you can stay in upstairs. Take Hikari up there with you, I'll come check on you later."

"Fuck you," Takeru said again. But he groaned and did as he was told, picking up Hikari and carrying her up the stairs. His back was rigid and his muscles trembled, as though he fought against the command with every fiber in his being.

"We don't have to worry about the rest of these guys, they're already ours," Yuu jerked his head towards the many students still sleeping. Daisuke couldn't see him very well from this angle, but he noticed that his skin was also a dark color, though more purple than red. And his spade tail was currently wrapped around Daisuke's legs to keep him from kicking. "What do you want to do with this guy?"

"I think we may need to keep him around too, or send him home," Kaz sighed, scratching his head thoughtfully. "For whatever reason, his parents chose not to tell him anything about what he is so he has no idea what's going on."

"You two better start fucking talking!" Daisuke yelled.

"Then SHUT UP," Kaz yelled back. He whacked Daisuke across the face sharply. "Can you do that for five fucking minutes?" Seeing that all he got was a scathing glare in response, he seemed satisfied. "Alright, that's a good start. I'll give you a choice, just because this must be really confusing right now."

"How _generous_ of you," Daisuke sneered.

Kaz shot him a glare. "Either stay here until you come into full power so you can be with your precious friends, or go home and let your parents tell you all about it. Just know, if you choose to leave, we aren't going to allow you to see them until your parents send you back to us."

"And why the hell do you think they would do that, and not call the police on your ass?"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out," Kaz smirked. "The choice is yours. Sooner or later, you're just going to have to realize that you, little idiot, are _one of us_. And because I claimed you before you came into your power, you _belong _to me. You and your friends."

"I don't know what you think you are, or what you think I am, but let me make one thing perfectly clear," Daisuke said, his anger boiling like a cauldron of acid inside him. "I am not yours, and neither are my friends. Let us go, or so help me, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kaz grabbed his chin with one hand, digging his sharp nails into Daisuke's skin. "You can't do a damn thing. Not like this." He stepped back, snorting in disgust. "Go ahead and put him in the room with his friends. Might as well let them get a few more minutes together."

"Why, what are you going to do?" Yuu asked.

"I'm going to call his parents," Kaz grinned. He walked off with a cackle, and Yuu wasted no time in dragging Daisuke up the stairs to the spare bedroom. He shoved him inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. He was gone before Daisuke could call out to tell him that he had put him into the wrong room.

Now he was alone, locked in a small bedroom, feeling like he'd been run over several times by a truck. Despair and anger washing over him, he sank down to the carpet and tried to sort out his thoughts.

He was going to figure this out, and get himself and his friends out of here. He had to.

-o-

Takeru stirred, roused from a nap he hadn't realized he'd taken by the sound of someone sniffling. He had to groan when he pulled himself to a sitting position, and at first he thought that he must have fallen off the bed during the night and somehow injured himself. Then he remembered what had happened. The conversation downstairs. And bringing Hikari up to this guest bedroom. He had placed her on the bed and apparently passed out on the floor a few seconds later.

He turned his head at once, and saw Hikari curled up on his bed, tears streaming down her face. "Hikari," he breathed, pain and regret crossing his face. He didn't know what to say to her about what happened, or about the incubus downstairs who apparently owned them now. What _could_ he say? "I'm so sorry, we tried to save you but…" his voice trailed off. _But what? But we got raped too? _He swallowed. "But we were too late. I'm so, so sorry…" dragging himself to his feet, he went to the bed to try and comfort her.

Halfway there, he hesitated. What if she didn't want to be touched by him? He'd heard of women who had been raped being too afraid of being touched, especially by men.

But Hikari sat up, stretching her arms out to him desperately.

Takeru climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her, and let out a sad sigh as she curled up in his lap and turned so she could sob into his chest. They stayed like that for almost half an hour before she finally calmed down. She lapsed into shuddering, uneven breaths.

"I'm sorry," he said again, a sharp stab of guilt going through his heart. _I was supposed to protect her. To protect Daisuke. But I failed. _

"No," Hikari whispered. "Don't be sorry. This is my fault."

"No it isn't, Hikari. It's not your fault."

"I'm the one who drank the drugged punch. I knew that I was feeling weird, I should have just gone home, or gone to you or Daisuke. But I didn't want to be clingy." Her shoulders shivered a bit, and he lifted her head so that she could study Takeru's face with heavy, tired eyes. "But it wasn't just me who suffered last night. I remember. I remember Daisuke… he tried to help me… but…" as her voice trailed off, she turned and looked for him in vain. Her eyebrows were pinched together as though she was in pain.

"It's not your fault," Takeru repeated. "It's theirs. They did this, and we're going to report them."

Hikari swallowed, shrinking into his chest. "How are we supposed to do that? Go to the police station and say 'I was drinking alcohol at a party, even though I'm a minor, and then later when I woke up I'd been drugged and raped. I don't know who did it officer, but please help me?' That isn't going to do us any good! We'll be the ones blamed and punished!"

Takeru felt his insides twist into uncomfortable knots of anxiety. She didn't know yet that it was much worse than that. But he suspected her insistence on not tell the cops was her brain's way of rationalizing the unspoken order from their incubus master to not tell any authorities.

Against his chest, he felt Hikari begin to cry again, her tears wetting his shirt. "In the end, even though I was the stupid one, all three of us were raped. Weren't we?"

He froze, momentarily horrified. _How did she know? I didn't say I was there too… _

"I know," she said quietly. "I remember a lot more than I want to, from last night. There was one point where I saw you, across the room. But I couldn't call out to you."

_I don't really remember anything, _Takeru thought anxiously. _But I guess I should be glad for that. _

They spent the next several hours hugging each other in silence, afraid to be alone; afraid to think about what they'd been through. At length, the door opened, and Kaz stood there looking far more human than he had before. He smirked at them, amused by their tender embrace.

"Hello little darlings," he said. "I think your friend is going to need your help. He's in the next room over, passed out. Possibly with a fever. I was going to just leave him in there like that but… I'm feeling generous after that _lovely_ time we had last night. So I'll let you take care of him."

Takeru glared at him with all the hatred he could muster, and slowly stood from the bed, helping Hikari to her feet beside him. "Take us to him," he said. Maybe he couldn't do anything about their situation right now, but nothing was going to stop him from taking care of his friend.

Hikari slipped her hand into his, shrinking close to him, as they followed Kaz down the hall to the next guest room over.

-o-

When Daisuke woke up for the second time that day, things were a lot different. For one, he didn't remember having fallen asleep. Maybe he was more worn out than he realized? He was lying in the guest bed, a thick comforter draped over him, and a cool, wet washcloth on his forehead. The room was dim and peaceful. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table, and he blinked in surprise. It was already 6:30 PM.

"You're awake," someone said near him, breathing in relief. He turned his head to see that Hikari was kneeling by his bed, with her chin resting on top of her hands. "How are you feeling? You had a pretty bad fever."

"A little better I guess," he replied. But he stared lifelessly at nothing, feeling empty and distressed. It was really beginning to hit him now. _I was fucked. Seriously, seriously fucked. It still hurts, too. _

But there was another feeling, gnawing at the back of his mind. A secret feeling, something he didn't completely understand. Was it guilt? Or was it curiosity? _I don't remember last night very well at all. But there are flashes… _

He winced, one of those flashes coming to the forefront of his mind. He was being pressed face down into the futon, while someone rammed into him so hard, his vision was streaked with flashing spots of whiteness. They kept hitting that one sweet, sweet spot, over and over, until the pleasure drove him crazy.

But then the memory was gone, and he was shuddering in the bed, wondering if the sudden increase in heat was from his fever, or from the abrupt sensation of being turned on. _What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't like it! I didn't! _

Daisuke swallowed, uncomfortable. "Can I have some water?" he asked.

Hikari rose to her feet at once, shaking only a little. "Takeru, Daisuke is awake!" she called. "Can you bring some water?" When she sat down again, she moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, instead of the floor. She smiled at him encouragingly. "We were talking earlier," she explained quietly. "It looks like telling people about what happened might not be the best idea, since instead of getting help, we'll just get blamed with all the rest. So we're going to just take it easy over the weekend, and pretend like nothing happened."

"Did that bastard Kaz tell you to decide that? How are you supposed to pretend like nothing happened?" Daisuke snapped angrily. He saw Takeru coming in with water, and took the cup extended to him gratefully. "I seriously want to kill him! He doesn't _own_ you, and don't you let him order you around!"

"Dai," Takeru scowled. "Can we not get into that right now? The truth is, we _can't_ say anything to anyone about this. We just can't. Please, don't pressure us to do it, it hurts to think about." he winced, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

Immediately, Daisuke felt bad. "I'm sorry," he said honestly, sighing in defeat. He sat up and scooted back, making more room, so that Takeru could take a seat beside him. Then the three of them stared at each other in awkward silence. "This is all my fault. What are we supposed to do now?"

"If any of us are going to take blame for this, then we're all to blame for making a bad decision to come at all. The rest isn't our fault, it's theirs," Takeru insisted, nodding his head toward the closed bedroom door. "And right now, the only thing we need to do is take care of ourselves, and decide what we're going to do."

Hikari nodded, her face a picture of fear. "Takeru told me about Kaz… that he's… an incubus," she said slowly. "I didn't even know something like that was real. Is it really true? Did he really steal our souls?"

"What the hell is an incubus?" Daisuke demanded. He took sips of his water, trying not to drink it too quickly. "And why does he keep saying I'm one of them? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know, doesn't it?" Takeru asked. He kept rubbing his head, as though thinking about it was hurting him.

"No, it doesn't! What is an incubus?"

Hikari placed a hand on his arm, quieting him. "It's from mythology, a demon of lust that uses sexual desires to steal people's souls. Some versions say their kiss kills you. Others that they are born when a demon rapes a female woman. There's a million different versions of what an incubus or a succubus is, but essentially they're sex demons."

"Sex demons. And I'm supposed to believe that I'M one of them?" Daisuke snorted. It used to be no girl would even look at him, let alone have sex with him. In fact it wasn't until the last few weeks when all the weird stuff kept happening that…

He froze, the gears if his mind suddenly clicking in place. Something _had_ been changing. Even his parents had kept telling him that he'd "see" eventually. Was this what they were getting at? _I'm… I'm really…. one of those things that did this to us? _

Immediately he felt sick to his stomach.

"Well here's one thing," Takeru said, letting out a sigh. "You're not in this alone, Dai. We're here with you and we'll figure something out. You really think we're going to let that asshole own us forever? Not a chance."

Hikari nodded, tears moistening her eyes without falling. "That's right. I'm scared, I won't deny it. But we have each other, and at least if nothing else, we can still talk to each other about what happened. We're still best friends. The rest, we'll figure out later. Let's just focus on us and what we need, right now."

_That's easy to just say, _Daisuke thought, grimacing unhappily. _But things aren't the same anymore. We've been drugged and gang-raped by a bunch of people we don't even know, and I can't get those images or feelings out of my mind. _Closing his eyes in distress, he tried not to think about anything.

How could Takeru and Hikari be so strong about this?

"We still have the rest of today and tomorrow to recover," Takeru said, "so let's take it easy until then. Kaz had us call our homes and say we were spending the weekend with friends, so we'll likely stay here until he decides we can go home. You, it sounds like, can go home and rest there if you prefer, or stay here with us." He looked at Daisuke with a an unreadable expression. "What do you want to do?"

Hikari was the first to break the small moment of silence. "Please stay with us?" she asked. "If we separate now, I'm afraid I'll lose what confidence I have left.

Takeru nodded, and turned to Daisuke. "Will you stay?"

Daisuke looked down, a blush crossing his face. "As if I would leave you two here. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to walk very easily anyway. My back is in serious pain right now." Not to mention the fact that his parents had not once tried to call him, even after Kaz said he was going to call them. What would they say when he got there?

"Alright. I'll go tell him." Takeru stood, winced painfully, and made his way out of the bedroom with slow and deliberate steps. It didn't take long for him to convey their intentions, and he returned with a thoughtful expression on his face. "He says we're to sleep downstairs with everyone else."

"No! I-I can't," Hikari shuddered. The two boys looked at her in alarm, as she suddenly began to weep. "If I have to go downstairs again, I'll remember those people touching me! Please… I couldn't bear it…" she curled over onto the bed, her sobs wracking her whole body. "I won't do it!"

The pain that washed over Daisuke this time was not because of physical discomfort. It shot straight through his heart, piercing him inside and out. _Oh Hikari… _he reached out to her, placing a hand on her back. "I won't let him make you," he said, anger surging up inside him once more. "We'll just stay in here together, and sort this out."

They stayed with her while she sobbed, rubbing her back with their knuckles, getting her tissues, and saying nothing. Daisuke waited for the moment where Kaz would step through the door just so he could give him a piece of his mind, but for some reason he never showed.

Hours later, it was just the three of them on the full-size bed, their bodies pressed close together under the covers, with Hikari between them. It was a comfort, not just to her, but to Takeru and Daisuke as well. In this way, they fell into a deep sleep of emotional and physical exhaustion.

-o-

The weekend was extremely uneventful. Kaz lost his demonic appearance and opted to look more human, and over the rest of that saturday and sunday, he enjoyed several more bouts of sex with his regulars before sending them home. None of them seemed upset by the situation, in fact they were disappointed to leave, and kept congratulating Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari for finally joining their group. The three of them never really replied, and Kaz didn't try to separate them or get in their way.

When all was said and done, he was very accomodating, which only infuriated Daisuke more. Sunday evening he gave each of them a deep kiss that none of them wanted, but somehow they couldn't resist, and told them he'd see them around.

And that was that. The boys walked Hikari home together, not speaking until they reached her house, and then giving her a hug before she went inside. "Text us anytime," Takeru said. They all knew that there was no way they would tell anyone what had happened. Their incubus master would not let them.

As Takeru went off to his house, he gave Daisuke an awkward farewell hug. It said more to him than any words would have, and Daisuke was touched by it. He went home feeling less distressed knowing he at least had his best friends to talk to. _No matter what, I'm going to get us out of this mess,_ he thought. _I have to. _

His parents weren't home that night, so he ate take out and went to bed early.

-o-

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was Monday, and all day, he'd been getting weird looks from almost everyone at his entire school. Some of them grinned and gave him high fives, as though they were proud of him. That was confusing, sure. But he could deal with that. Some of them leered at him, and that was both infuriating and embarrassing. Others looked at him with disgust, or uncomfortable expressions as though they couldn't look at him in the eyes.

He could only conclude that word had gotten out somehow about what happened on Friday night. The only question was _how_. They weren't allowed to tell anyone about it. Right?

"Daisuke," someone startled him, taking a seat beside him at lunch. He jolted in surprise, but calmed down as soon as he saw who it was.

"Hi Miyako," he breathed, and scowled when he saw the grave expression on her face. "What is it?" He caught sight of another few students leering at him, and then figured he already knew what she was coming over to talk to him about. "Do I even want to know?" he sighed.

Miyako's face twisted into a grimace. "Look, Daisuke…" she glanced around the room, looking uncomfortable. "I'm only telling you about this because you're my friend, and I think you're not like this normally so I figured you'd want to know. I mean, maybe it wasn't your fault. Not that I'm against it or anything, but still…"

"What are you getting at?" Daisuke hissed, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn. "I have no idea what's going on!"

She nodded, as if confirming something. "I think something may have happened on Friday, at the party. Because today at school, this picture of you has been circulating everyone's phones. It's gone _viral, _Dai." She opened her phone and handed it to him.

The image on her phone screen caused a simultaneous jolt of shock and disgrace, and it quickly filled him with dread. It was a picture of him, alright, though it was almost hard to see because of the extremely dim lighting. It was a shot from above, looking down at him. He was lying on his back with his arms above his head and his hips propped high—though anything below his waist was cut off at the edge of the image thankfully. His eyes were half closed, tears moistening his eyelashes, and his mouth was open in what looked like an extremely erotic cry. There was no denying that the picture had been taken mid-orgasm.

Under the image, someone had written "number 21".

He swallowed, finding that his hand was trembling. _Is that really me? _He thought, growing more devastated by the second. _Everyone in school has SEEN this? Oh fuck… _he wasn't sure whether to be horrified or hopefully. On the one hand, _everyone had seen it._ On the other… was this a loophole to let authorities know he'd been raped? He'd have to think about this carefully…

"Yeah," Miyako said slowly, running a hand through her violet-dyed hair. "So, not that I want to make things any more awkward, but I think you owe me at least some kind of explanation. What happened at that party last Friday? And are you…ok?"

"Okay?" he hissed, pushing her phone back into her hands and covering his face. The feelings of horror and embarrassment were enough to make him want to die. "No! How can I be _okay?_" He opened his mouth, trying to say that it had been against his will, and suddenly found that he could not. Pain gripped his stomach, and he cringed and fell silent. He was going to have to say something else. "That…." he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "That picture…. has been seen by everyone at my school! Of course I'm not ok."

"I'm sorry," she said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I can see this comes as a shock to you, so I figured those weirdos at the party slipped something in your drink or something. They're just freaks, nobody thinks you're a slut."

He stared at her, begging her silently to understand what her own words meant. How could she acknowledge that he might have gotten raped, and yet act like it was no big deal? Again he tried to say something, and could not. He let out a groan in frustration. "Miyako, you aren't making me feel any better," he grumbled. She was doing a pretty good job of making him feel worse. _A slut, she says. I get gang-raped by who knows how many people, and she says 'slut'? I think I'm going to be sick… Listen to your own words, Miyo! Help me out here!_

"I'm curious what this caption means, though," she added, opening her phone and staring at the picture with a thoughtful expression. "What is it referring to? Number 21… is that the number of pictures they took? The number of people they screwed? Or maybe…" her voice softened, drifting off into an awkward whisper. "…twenty-first climax?"

Daisuke grabbed the phone away from her furiously, wordless sounds of horror gurgling in his throat. Immediately, he deleted the image from her phone. "Shut up! Stop looking at it!" he pleaded. _That's me! I can't stand that she's looking at it…that ANYONE is looking at it! What sick bastard took that picture? _He forgot for a second that it was useful to him, and all he could think about was getting it erased from every phone at school.

"A-anyway," Miyako blushed, "as your friend I wanted you to know what was going on. Just… watch yourself, but don't get too down about it. Your friends are here for you." She stood and patted him on the shoulder, took her phone back from his hand, and walked away as though she felt too awkward to stay any longer.

_So much for my friends being with me,_ he thought. _She can't even look at my face, and won't even realize what her own words implied. Or is that the incubus's power at work too?_

When she had left, Daisuke knew that he was feeling too sick to stay at school any longer. He stood from the corner he'd been hiding in, and walked out of the school with his bag in his hands. He didn't bother stopping at his locker, didn't hear the cat calls and insults that random students called out at him. With his brain in a sickened fog, he fled from the school toward the safety of the gate.

His parents had a lot to answer for, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

-o-

"You _what!?_" Yamato's voice screeched on the other side of the phone. Takeru held it away from his head, wincing a little, and then put it back when it was safe. "TK, tell me you're joking!"

Takeru smiled faintly, amused at how his brother still used the odd nickname he'd used to go by as a kid. His brother was at college, and since he was alone at home with everything that happened nagging on his mind, he'd somehow picked up the phone and called his older brother to talk about it. It didn't matter that he'd spent the better part of the day throwing up from the agony disobeying the incubus's order had caused him, telling his brother had been worth it. Besides, Yamato wasn't "the authorities", so it was enough of a loophole to get the words out."

"I got… _urgh…_ drugged and banged pretty hard on Friday," he repeated. Even as the words were out of his mouth, he found himself leaning over the bucket once more and hurling his guts. There was blood this time. Maybe he should stop repeating himself.

Yamato's response was a whole lot of swearing.

"I only went to the party because Daisuke went, and he only went because Hikari got pressured into going," he said, continuing his explanation anyway. _Hell this hurts so much. Worth it though, I won't let some demon control me. _"I kind of figured if we were all being careful, nothing would happen. But…"

"Why would you even go to those things?" Yamato shouted at him. "Don't you know that sex is the whole reason they throw those stupid parties? It's all about the orgies! _Of course _something is going to happen if you go!"

"They had them when you were in school too?" Takeru asked, wiping his mouth with a tissue. Just how long had Kaz been going to their school enslaving students as his sex toys? He hadn't gotten Yamato too…. had he?

"Some people were really obsessed," Yamato growled. "I steered clear, you know? Besides there was the digital world, and my music. I wasn't interested in that sort of thing. I never thought you were, either. Have you told the police? Why did you go to begin with?"

He found he couldn't manage any explanation of the incubus at all, and gave up trying. A placating answer would have to do. "Don't worry, I'm doing what I need to do to protect myself, and my friends. I promise. And I already told you why I was there, I couldn't let Daisuke go alone."

"Why the hell not? If he wants to hang with that kind of crowd why are you even hanging out with him? You shouldn't have gone!"

"No it's more than that, and he doesn't hang with that kind of crowd, that's just it. They were targeting him, and I wanted to protect him. If anyone was going to touch him, then it should be-" Takeru stopped speaking, a blush heating his face. What was he about to say there? _That if anyone would touch him, it would be me? What am I saying?_

His face contorted into an odd grimace, as though he was trying to figure that out for himself. When had it all started? When did Daisuke stop being the loveable dork that cheered everyone up, and become the ridiculously irresistible sex magnet that everyone at school was trying to tap? The change had not been overlooked by anyone, even among their group of closest friends. His energy was contagious, and when he got excited about anything, all eyes were on him.

_I'm not even gay, and even I keep finding myself getting turned on by him! _He thought, holding his forehead with a repressed groan. _If he gets too close, I'm intoxicated by his smell. I keep wondering what he tastes like. How can I think these things about my best friend? He keeps trying to deny what that demon said about him but… I can't help feeling it's right on the money. _

On the other end of the line, Yamato sighed loudly. "Never mind," he said in resignation, "I think I already know."

Takeru seated himself on his couch, staring listlessly around his empty apartment. His brother's words had made him curious. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Yamato coughed, growing awkward. "Well, you remember how crazy his sister Jun was about me, back when I was in high school?"

"How can I forget?" Takeru attempted a chuckle. "We had to come up with so many ridiculous ways to keep her from finding you."

"Yeah, well after we got a little bit older, she was talking with me about it. It was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had." He groaned, and Takeru could hear the sound of a beer bottle being opened up in the background. "She told me that her family suffers from an insatiable sex drive that kicks in around the time they're fourteen or fifteen. I thought she was making it up, but then she starting talking about how her parents had to tell her things like 'it's not good for your body to orgasm too many times, so try not to have multiple-orgasms every time you have sex' and cautioning her that 'other people can't keep going for twelve hours straight' and things like that. I seriously thought my ears were going to start bleeding."

Takeru was having a similar reaction, choking on his own tongue and holding his stomach in shock and disbelief. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted, or slightly turned on.

Yamato was silent, chugging his beer for a moment, before exhaling in satisfaction. "Anyway, she told me that Daisuke would probably end up just as horny, and tried to get me to promise to whack him on the head if he got too desperate for sex. Like I would do that. I'm at college! Anyway, if Daisuke's getting invited to those parties, you should just try to stay away as much as possible. If he's anything like his sister, he probably just wants to have sex."

"No," Takeru said gravely. "I don't think that's the issue. It's…" he sighed, and leaned his head against the back of the couch. How could he even put it into words? _It just sounds like Jun is confirming what that incubus said. They're sex demons too, and she was just coming up with another more palatable explanation for Yamato instead of the truth._

"Daisuke isn't really like that," he defended. "He doesn't chase after sex, but he doesn't _have_ to. He's got this energy that just makes people attracted to him, and it doesn't help that his looks have improved either. And after what happened this weekend…"

"Are you…do you _like_ Daisuke?" Yamato asked, interrupting him.

"No!" Takeru blurted, but his face turned bright red immediately. "You're missing the point! I'm just saying that instead of Daisuke being the one out chasing sex, it's everyone else that's been targeting him!"

There was a long silence on the other line, as Yamato downed the last of his beer in one go. When he finished, he sighed regretfully. "I get it," he said. There was sadness in his tone. "You weren't the only one that they banged on Friday, were you?"

"No," Takeru mumbled. He closed his eyes, wishing so hard that it wasn't true. He managed to keep from throwing up again, at least. "It was terrible, Nii-san…"

"TK…. I'm sorry buddy," Yamato cringed. "I wish I could help you. But…"

"It's fine. Just talking to me helps. I just need to talk to someone outside of all this, and try to get some clarity to my thoughts."

"Yeah," Yamato replied. He was quiet for a moment, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "You know," he said slowly, "after talking with Jun about all that, I did notice something different about her. She's actually pretty good-looking, all of the Motomiyas are. And she had ridiculous stamina, we all knew that. And then hearing what she said about multiple orgasms…" he coughed, his voice dropping a few decibels in awkwardness. "I ended up sleeping with her. It was like I couldn't resist."

Takeru swallowed. His curiosity overcame how uncomfortable it was to talk about this. "And?" he asked. Suddenly he felt afraid. Jun wouldn't really… steal his brothers soul… would she? She was their friend, right?

Yamato laughed once, under his breath. "Damn, I've never, _ever _met anyone else who could climax that many times. We had sex for _hours _until I was the one who crashed. Best sex I've ever had, to this day."

All he could do was nod, and try to swallow the lump in his throat. "Huh," he finally replied, not knowing what to say. _That doesn't tell me if she stole his soul or not. _"Do you ever… feel compelled to go back to her?"

"No, that fling was a one and done thing. I don't think I've even thought of her until today."

"Oh." Takeru breathed a sigh of relief. _She didn't steal it. He would know, just as I know that my soul was claimed. I feel it without a shadow of a doubt, and that stupid demon's face is locked in my mind. If he doesn't feel that, she didn't do it to him. Maybe Daisuke's family has some decency after all? _He'd have to chew on that information for a while.

"Listen TK, it sounds like Daisuke suffers from the Motomiya curse, just like Jun. And if those bastards fucked him like that, then they probably just made things worse. Jun's the one who said that once you turn on a sex drive that strong, sating it becomes a pretty hard thing to do."

_Meaning Daisuke's going to start wanting it the more his demon form awakens. He may be against it now, but what if that changes? _Takeru sighed, not knowing what to do with that information. "So what am I supposed to do?" he demanded, feeling frustrated and helpless.

His brother's voice was dead serious as he replied. "Resist him with all your might, TK," he cautioned. "Whatever you do, don't sleep with him."

"You're talking about my best friend," Takeru pointed out, though he wasn't arguing with the advice. He just didn't want to admit that he already wanted to. His face flushed hot once more. "We're both guys you know. I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be. I'm telling you, TK, don't let yourself get too close to him if you don't want to get sucked into that. But I mean, whatever he's your friend, so do what you want. I'm not one to talk having slept with Jun."

"It's not that simple, you know," Takeru was starting to get annoyed. "All this happened against my will, against all of our wills. None of us wanted this." He gripped his stomach, finding himself gripped by horrible pain. _I've got to stop talking about it, or I really might die… _"All I'm saying is, I know what you're talking about when it comes to Daisuke. I really do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to act on it. Why are you acting like like this?"

Yamato groaned, _really _groaned, as though his whole being was in pain. He was silent for almost two minutes before he finally pushed himself to reply. "Because," he said quietly. "One you sleep with one of them… you can never… _never_ go back…"

All at once Takeru felt sick. _One of them? Incubi? Oh no… maybe, maybe she did take his soul after all. Is he saying that Daisuke would do the same to me? _"Nii-san…"

"Let's just change the subject," Yamato said quickly. "What's most important here is you, and what happened to you. I'm going to _murder_ those bastards, just you wait."

"Focus on your school, I've got things covered on my end," Takeru lied. He had a feeling that he might not survive what happened if Yamato intervened. But he didn't try very hard to dissuade him. Who else could he turn to besides his brother in a situation like this?

"You think I'm going to just sit back and do nothing? You don't know me very well."

"Heh, I guess there's no stopping my big bro."

"You better believe it."

Eventually Yamato had to go, and after his brother hung up the phone, Takeru slumped over on the couch with a groan of pain. "I don't regret telling him," he whispered. Even so, the conversation had left him with a gnawing feeling of anxiety and questions he was afraid to know the answer to.

It caused him no end of grief that he couldn't decide what he wanted more; to find out the truth, or to never find out.

At least he had reached out for help. It was a start. _And Yamato won't let me down._

-o-

_This is actually incredibly fun for me to write, and definitely a new experience for me. I obviously have much to learn, but it's fun to put this story and these ideas together and see how they will turn out. _

_Don't worry, the moodiness and angst dies down a bit. But it's going to get a lot more steamy, if you catch my drift._

_Thanks for reading, I look forward to seeing you next chapter as well._

_~Rukatofan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unintentionally**

-o-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Digimon.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for very sexual content, dark and mature themes, and supernatural situations. 18+ only. Please read with discretion.

Thank you for your reviews **The Keeper Of Worlds**, I appreciate you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you.

-o-

**Chapter Three**

-o-

It began with just the dreams.

Sometimes they were flashbacks to the night that it happened. He could remember moments where the ecstasy was so powerful, he didn't care that there were three different people trying to fuck him at once. His mouth would burn with the memory of a stranger's hot, pulsing dick slamming down his throat. His hole ached from the flashbacks of being rammed into, first by one, then two different shafts at the same time.

But then he began to dream about more than just what had already happened. He would find his subconscious creating new situations. If one person wasn't enough, his dream would shift until it was more people that he ravished and who in turn ravished him, over and over.

He would wake up drenched in sweat, panting heavily, with a severely painful hard-on. But even after he'd take care of it in the bathroom, his body still wanted more. Waking or sleeping, it was always a desperate need at the back of his mind.

He _had _to have sex. Soon.

After the dreams, came his daytime fantasies. He would find himself studying people, noticing the things he liked about them, and wondering how they would look naked, their body flushed from friction and exercise. It was even worse when he _knew _the person that he was attracted by.

Whenever it got too much for him to bear, he would find a way to distance himself from everyone. Running all the way home was good. Taking freezing cold showers was good too. Oh yeah… and thinking about old people being naked. That was _definitely _a winner in stomping down the increasingly frustrating sexual desires that had steadily been growing inside him.

Daisuke glared up at the sky, walking home from school by himself. School was _finally _over for the day. Over the past several weeks, things had more or less died down. He, Takeru and Hikari were invited to every party Kaz decided to throw. They of course turned them down, and for some reason, the incubus merely let them do so without getting upset. And every day, Daisuke waited for his parents to get home from their impromptu trip they had gone on, but at this point he knew they must be avoiding him.

It made him angry. How could they just abandon him when he was going through something like this? All his questions, the fear that he was turning into some kind of sex demon, ignored because they decided to leave the country without telling him.

So here he was, going to school and enduring humiliation, and coming home to an empty house as he tried to sort through his dreams and newly awakened sex drive. He had never felt so lost in his life.

Things were different now at school too. All of his friends looked at him and treated him differently. They seemed to keep their distance from him more than they used to, and he often caught them stealing glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. At first he thought it was because of the horrible picture that had circulated the school, thinking they were disgusted by it, or worse, they pitied him because they knew that he'd been raped and none of them were doing anything about it.

In the end, the truth was much worse than that.

Somehow, bit by bit, he could see that all of his friends had _noticed _him. They would stare at his body, fixated on whatever spot they happened to find most attractive. It exasperated him when his own friends had trouble looking at him in the eyes. They would get extremely nervous when they touched him, or if they got close enough to feel each other's body heat. Inevitably, whether it was Miyako, Hikari, or even Takeru or Ken, they would become acutely aware of him, their own heart rates building, until they found some reason or other to avoid him.

And if that weren't bad enough, part of him wished that they'd just stop resisting. _Hell, we all know that they're curious. They might as well just kiss me! _

But the thought depressed him as soon as it surfaced. He didn't _want _to just do it with his friends. That would ruin the friendship they already had.

_It just isn't fair, _he thought. He stared at his apartment complex, watching it draw closer with a sense of impending doom. _It's like I'm infected with some horrible pheromone disease that targets guys and girls alike. I'm so sexually frustrated I feel like the first person who gets me alone might just have me! _He groaned, hating himself even more. _Why can't things go back to the way they were before? _

At home, he kicked open his door with a furious expression, and marched into his house. He'd made it through another miserable day, and he expected nothing more than another night alone sorting through anger and helplessness. Instead, he saw both his parents standing in the entryway, waiting for him with serious expressions on their faces

He stood there staring at them, not sure how to react. Now, after all this time, they were here? Fury swept over his face, and he tried to walk past them to his room. They had lost their chance to speak to him. He didn't trust them any longer.

"Son wait," his father said, speaking in his most authoritative voice, "it's time for us to sit down and talk with you."

"Oh is it?" Daisuke snapped. He kept walking, kicking his shoes off at the door. "Funny, here I thought you guys had abandoned me."

The look on his mother's face was one of pain and guilt. "Daisuke," she said mournfully. "You don't understand. We had to go, we were called. We came back as fast as we could…"

"I don't care where you _think_ you had to go!" he yelled. "You left me, mom. You left me alone when I got…" He tried to say the word 'raped' but it wouldn't come out, and all he could picture was Kaz's smug face. _I'd like to shove that guy's face in cow shit, _he thought angrily. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I needed you and you weren't there for me."

"Don't you think we would have rather been here?" his dad snapped, growing angry that he was speaking this way to them. "There is a lot we need to explain to you, a lot we haven't told you yet, that we _couldn't_ tell you. That's why we need to talk _now_."

His mother nodded her head gravely, tears streaming down her face. "Please son, come sit down and let us talk with you," she pleaded. "This is very important."

Daisuke was still angry. Betrayed, he thought. But he knew better than to complain when they were both in agreement on something. Most of the time, they would oppose and argue with each other like it was their favorite thing to do, and he and Jun would use it to their advantage to get out of difficult situations. But when the two were in unison, there was nothing he could do but endure it.

And if it was true that they could answer for all of this… then despite how angry he was, he wanted to know the truth. Even if it was just so he could get answers for Takeru and Hikari's sakes.

He followed them into the living room, throwing himself onto the couch and giving them a tired scowl. "Fine," he said sharply. "Do you want to start, or should I?"

His dad took his place in his favorite armchair, rubbing his head with one hand, and cleared his throat awkwardly. His mom sat down in the chair beside him. "Perhaps we should start," he said. "But after that, I would like to hear from you, if you feel like you can talk to us."

Daisuke nodded once, not sure if he did. Well, that wasn't true. He _longed _to talk to them, to feel like he could turn to his parents to protect him. Only now, he felt like he couldn't even do that. _Why did they abandon me when they had to know what happened? _

"You see, hon," his mom began. "Our family is… different. We aren't like everyone else. We are not fully human."

At her words, Daisuke began to feel sick to his stomach, his anger now being replaced with a sinking feeling of dread. _Oh no, _he thought, staring at them with wide eyes. _Are they saying it's true? That I'm…. we're… like Kaz? _

He swallowed, steeling himself, and waited.

It was his dad who cleared his throat, pushed passed the awkwardness, and simply thrust forward into the subject. "Son, the Motomiya come from a long line of Nephilim, both your mother's side of the family and mine. Although my side is stronger."

"Nephilim?" Daisuke asked. "What does that even mean?"

"Nephilim are the children born from a demon and a mortal," his mother replied. "Depending on what kind of demon the parent is, the child has different strengths. Our family marries two different types, and we are among one of the strongest bloodlines still remaining."

"Do you know how stupid this sounds? Oh guess what Daisuke, we're half demon!" Daisuke was truthfully, trying not to panic. Everything he had feared was coming true, and a deep hopelessness was threatening to overtake him. "If something like that was even remotely true, why wouldn't you tell me about it earlier? Why are you just saying this now?"

"Think about it," his father said. "If you knew from a young age that you were a demon, how would you treat other people? Would you care about humanity? Would you make friends with them, consider them your equals, be willing to give your life for your friends like you did when you and your friends saved both our world and the Digital World?"

His mother leaned over, taking Daisuke's hand in hers. "We have never been so proud to be your parents, Daisuke. "You proved that you can have a heart, have love, and live selflessly. You proved without a doubt that we Nephilim still have a soul. That's why we couldn't tell you or Jun the truth until the changes started to surface in you. We didn't want to compromise your growth as a person."

Daisuke listened, trying to understand. He thought back to the Digital World, to MaloMyotismon, to everything that had happened. Would he really have been able to do the things he did if he was corrupted by demonic powers? What if he had known what he was? Would he have been the same person he was today?

Or would he be like Kaz, luring people into parties where he could rape them and steal their souls? He shuddered, closing his eyes and trying not to think about that.

"What… kind of demon are we?" he asked, his mouth dry.

"I think you might already know," his dad said. "Surely you've noticed?" When Daisuke didn't reply, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "The Motomiya's are from a long line of Incubi. Demons of Lust. As such, we have a somewhat… overactive… sex drive."

Thinking back on his dreams of late, Daiske considered that the understatement of the century.

"I'm not talking about the kind of sex drive that most people understand, either. This is a little more…how should I put it…"

Daisuke's mom rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Anything less than 'extreme' would be an understatement."

"I was going to say intense."

Daisuke groaned and covered his face with one hand. Yes, this was what he had wanted to get answered, but now in the moment he hated having to talk about it. With his _parents_ of all people!

His mom reached over to pat his shoulder encouragingly. "Dear, if you think this is awkward for you, think about how hard it is for us to talk about. The thing is, you're a Motomiya, and you've got your father's genes, more so than mine. That's why it's really important to go over a few things with you. It's for your health and safety. And also, for the safety of your friends."

Daisuke picked up one of the couch pillows and hid his face behind it, but he didn't say anything. Despite how uncomfortable he was having to talk about this, he knew it was important. And they still had things to answer for.

"We come from an important family with strong bloodline, but we aren't like the rest of the clan," his dad said. "We pulled away from them, choosing to live out our lives as though we are regular humans. Nephilim are only half demon, we are also born of mortals, and we still have a soul. That's why we wanted to make a different life for you guys."

"When we moved out here, and didn't tell you children about what you are, it made a lot of people angry," his mother nodded. "Our status was revoked, we lost our position of authority and were outcast for a time. Even if we wanted to go back, they would not have let us. But over time, things began to change. As time goes on, the bloodlines grow weaker, and a child from each family must be chosen to commune with a full-fledged demon." Her face darkened. "The Motomiya family decided that it was time to call on us."

Realization dawned on Daisuke, and he lifted his head to look at them. "Jun," he blurted.

His mother nodded. "We managed to keep her safe by taking her on a trip with us somewhere remote. We called it "college hunting" so that you wouldn't be concerned, but truthfully, we took her away so we could tell her what she is, and warn her about what they wanted her to do. Jun decided she didn't want to become bonded with a demon. She chose to keep her soul, and we helped her to stay away so that the ritual couldn't happen."

"I remember that," Daisuke said, feeling sick to his stomach. "You guys were gone for a long time, I was staying with Takeru at the time." Before those long months, he and Takeru had still had a rocky friendship, and it was while he was staying with him that they overcame their differences and really bonded. Now, he was Daisuke true best friend.

"After that, we were cast out again. That was fine with me," his dad nodded. "We like the life we have built for ourselves, and we don't need the power that comes from being a demon. When you have people you love, none of that matters. So when we sensed that you were getting close to your awakening, we knew we had to prepare things for you."

"Prepare?" Daisuke demanded. "Prepare what?"

"Your protection," his mom said. And then, she burst into tears. "Daisuke, I'm so sorry," she wept, covering her face with her hands as tears poured down her face. "We tried to protect you, to keep anyone from knowing that you were awakening, but it was too late! We didn't know…"

She faltered and couldn't continue, so his father finished for her. "They sent someone here to keep watch, to get to you before we could. Another Incubus Nephilim from a different family, lured you in while we were getting false messages of danger from other places. We thought we were protecting you, but instead, we let you stray right into the trap." His face was filled with guilt and sadness.

"It wasn't just me that he got," Daisuke grimaced. "Takeru and Hikari…" he struggled to speak, and couldn't. He was grateful that they seemed to understand.

"I heard," his dad sighed. "The bastard called us the night it happened. Gloating, really. He was told to give us a message when he had done the deed, a summons we could not refuse. That's why we had to leave when you got back, why it took us this long to see you."

"We bargained for your soul," his mom cried. "We did everything we could, but they wouldn't accept it. There's only one way you can free yourself from him, Dai. You need to become stronger than him. You need to defeat him! If you do that…"

His dad finished for her. "You can save not only yourself, but your friends."

"How do I do that?" Daisuke pleaded. "How do I get stronger? I don't even know how to deal with what I'm going through. I don't know what I am, or how to use it. How does this even work? This whole…." Lust demon thing. He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Son, I think you already know the answer to that," his dad offered a wry smile. "You're an Incubus, just like me. Just like the one who owns your soul. How do you think you will get stronger?"

"Sex?" Daisuke grimaced. The blush was back on his face.

A grave nod was his reply.

"Okay so… how do I get stronger _without_ resorting to what Kaz did? I refuse to go around sleeping with people and stealing their soul. I won't do it." He clenched his jaw in determination.

"You don't know how proud I am to hear you say that," his dad smiled. "And the good news is, you won't have to. But you will need to have sex. My advice is to get a girlfriend, someone you love. Love is more powerful than Lust, it's the only way to combat someone who has spent their entire lifetime building up strength. But it's not the only Ace up your sleeve." He leaned forward, staring into Daisuke's eyes gravely. "We are a strong family, Daisuke. My father was a true demon. The strength that flows through me and through you are much stronger than in other Nephilim. You'll have that advantage."

"I wish I could say that was reassuring."

His mother wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "There's one more thing," she said. "My side of the family. Our strength is in dreams, and nightmares. We can enter dreams, alter them, draw power from them, that sort of thing. When you guys were young, I put a blessing on you so that you would not be deceived by dreams that came from demons. But you also have that power, and you can reach out to people in your dreams and talk to them where other people cannot interfere." She smiled reassuringly. "It might help you and your friends, I doubt they will be satisfied being the pawns of a demon against their will."

"You can count on that," Daisuke said. He realized all at once that he was beginning to feel hope again. What his mom said about dreams, it made sense to him in a way he didn't understand until now. He had always been able to change his dreams when he didn't like them. MaloMyotismon couldn't deceive him with dreams, and he had even been able to go into his friend's dreams to pull them out. It had been so easy, so instinctual.

And there was the matter of his more recent dreams, changing to suit the needs of his lust. His ears burned with embarrassment, so he stopped thinking about it.

_But there is hope,_ he thought. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I was so angry, thinking you guys didn't care about what happened to me. I thought you just didn't want to face me so you went off somewhere on a trip. But the truth is, you were looking out for me, and I just didn't know it. I'm sorry for getting angry."

His mother moved to sit beside him, holding him close. "I'm sorry we didn't protect you, that we didn't tell you sooner. Maybe if we had, we could have prevented this."

"And maybe you're right that I wouldn't be the same person I am now," he hugged her back. "I like who am, I wouldn't change that for the world. I don't want to think about what it would be like if I was… like Kaz."

"You aren't him, and you'll beat him," his dad said. "And we will be here for you as best we can. I just have one last word of warning."

Daisuke looked up at him, nodding resolutely.

"If a demon comes to you, a real demon, no matter what he or she says or promises you, do not give in to them," his dad ordered. "If you choose to continue the bloodline and mate with a demon, you will lose your soul for good. And nothing can bring it back."

"Well I'm a guy, it's not like I…." Daisuke felt horrified when he saw the looks in his parent's faces. "What, you're saying it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't. They'll change your boy to suit their needs, if they wanted," his mother's face curled into a look of anger. "Promise us you will protect yourself, alright? Don't let a full demon take you."

"I won't!" he felt a shudder of revulsion snap down his spine. Hell no!

They sat and talked together for almost an hour after that, explaining things to him about what it was like to be a Nephilim. It was awkward at times, especially when his dad explained how intense his need for sex was going to be in the coming months as his true power awakened, but he bore it as best he could. It was better to know than not know.

Eventually his mom got up and went to the kitchen to cook them dinner, and his dad began to explain in more detail. "We aren't like other men," he said gravely. "That's going to be the hardest part for you, unfortunately. Have you… heard of multiple orgasms?"

"Being able to have more than one orgasm during sex?" Daisuke asked. He blushed as he thought about the occasional porn he had seen online, though he had always thought something like that was a myth. "It's not a real thing, is it?"

"Actually, it is. You see, sex has four stages that it goes through; arousal, plateau, orgasm, and resolution. When someone usually says they have 'multiple orgasms', they're simply saying that they went through that cycle more than one time during intercourse. It's much more common for women than it is for men, because men go through a refractory period where they can't get an erection for a while after they ejaculate."

Daisuke refrained from groaning. Talking about this was embarrassing, especially since he had heard all these terms before in sex education, but he kept telling himself he wanted to know.

"In your case, you will find that you experience something different," his dad added. He sounded almost apologetic. "Real multiple orgasms means that you go through the first three stages, and then either completely skip, or cut short the fourth. Instead of finding the release and relaxing period at the end, your body continues to build up tension and crave stimulation so that you hit that orgasm, again and again. For Incubi like us, it can take dozens of times before we finally hit the resolution stage. Our refractory period will either be extremely short, or we won't get to experience it unless we _do _orgasm several times."

Perhaps if he didn't feel so nauseous, Daisuke might have complained loudly about how awkward this was to hear this from him. Instead, all he could think about was the memories of that night, the constant rising to his peak by different people, over and over and over. He couldn't once remember hitting anything like a relaxing resolution stage. _So what's he saying? That I can never have normal sex? What am I supposed to do with that? _

His dad watched him in silence for a moment, as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, he continued speaking. "There's one other thing you need to know. Specifically, when you _do _reach a climax, you'll find that the feelings tend to last longer than normal. A typical orgasm lasts around ten to fifteen seconds."

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably. He distinctly remembered his climaxes lasting longer than _that_.

"Likely, yours will last a good twenty to thirty seconds. I understand that it can feel nice while it's happening, but you need to be very careful. If you try to experience it too often, it will start to affect you, just like a drug." His eyes grew fierce with severity. "Sex for Incubi can be just as addicting as a narcotic, and too much of it is dangerous. That's why you have to find a way to pace yourself, and only sleep with someone you actually care for a great deal. Otherwise you endanger yourself, and you turn your sex drive—which should be considered a gift—into something pointless and hurtful. You need to get stronger to rescue your friends and yourself from the other incubus, but too much too soon can make you lose your humanity. Do you understand?"

The sick feeling in his stomach only intensified, and Daisuke gripped the pillow in his hands until his knuckles were white. "I'm scared, Dad," he admitted quietly. "Everyone at school treats me differently, even my friends. I don't like it. I just want things to be normal. How do I turn _off_ the demonic sex appeal?"

"That's something you have to discover for yourself," his dad said gently. "It's different for each and every one of us. For me, I had to fully understand my power before I could quench it. I had to choose humanity and focus on my love for your mother when the urges came. You have always been able to tap into your inner strength, even when you were a child. I am sure that when you find your confidence again, when you accept who and what you are and make your choice for how you want to live, it will come as naturally as breathing."

"I wish I could control it now," Daisuke sighed. Instead he just felt numb and afraid, and his head felt dizzy with the revelations of his family history. He was angry about what had happened to him and his friends, more than ever, and knew that he would do anything he could to save them from Kaz. If only it didn't feel so impossible.

When they ran out of things to talk about, Daisuke excused himself and went to his room. He had a lot to think about.

-o-

Takeru was in danger.

He could sense it building, more and more every day, like something that was painfully inevitable. It didn't matter that as time passed, he and Hikari began to get over the awkwardness of what had happened to them, and had managed to settle into a semi-faux state of normalcy. Kaz didn't force them to come to his parties, in fact he seemed satisfied with taking a piece of their souls and forbidding them from telling anyone. As long as they didn't try anything, he let them be to live out their lives.

It was infuriating, but Takeru knew better than to fight back without a plan. He would figure out a way to get their souls back, they'd see. For now, it was a game of patience and determination. He was never going to give up hope.

As the days went by, however, and their group relaxed and began to hang out again like they used to, he began to realize that the danger was not Kaz. It was Daisuke. No matter how hard he tried to ignore him, he knew that sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to resist any longer.

And it was all Daisuke's fault.

He was just the same as he'd always been. Energetic, playful, and a bit of a dork that liked everyone to have a good time, even if he was the brunt of the joke. He loved it when they visited the Digital World, and always found a way to get everyone to participate in random games with their digimon even when they didn't feel like playing. But that didn't matter.

Because Daisuke had changed. And bit by bit, day by day, it grew worse and worse, until everyone could sense it, most of all Takeru. It was incredibly painful to watch.

Daisuke was, without relief, sexually frustrated.

Sometimes Takeru would catch him staring at nothing, an unsatisfied scowl fixed to his face, with so much tension in his body that it seemed to hang around him like an invisible cloud. Like an aura that he could sense with his skin. Takeru would come to him, snap him out of his thoughts, and find some way to cheer him up again.

But every time, it got harder and harder to pull away, to resist the powerful magnetism that Daisuke possessed.

_I really am in trouble, _he thought. He was alone in his apartment, having just showered, and walked over to the couch to turn on the TV. It was Friday night, after ten, and they'd all just come back from another trip to the Digital World. Thanks to spending four hours near his red-headed friend, all he could think about was how _he _was getting sexually frustrated now. What was he supposed to do? He'd dumped his girlfriend after what had happened, and he didn't really like the idea of hooking up with someone just because he wanted to _do it_.

It was almost a relief that the phone rang, freeing him from his thoughts, and he placed it to his ear tiredly. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi," Hikari's voice replied on the other end. "Do you… have a moment to talk?"

Takeru shifted positions so that he was lying on his back on the couch, and used the remote to turn the TV off. "Yeah," he said at once. "What's up? How are you doing?"

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling…" her voice trailed off, and she sighed in exasperation. "Today was fun but… I'm seriously feeling like something needs to happen. Soon. If not…"

"Something needs to happen?" Takeru frowned. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She sighed again, more frustrated this time. "It's Daisuke," she groaned.

Takeru grimaced. "Oh," he mumbled. He wasn't even sure how to respond.

"I just worry about him. It really seems like he's suffering, and I don't know what I can do to help him. Even trying to cheer him up or get him to snap out of it is dangerous, because…" her voice trailed off into uncomfortable silence.

"No, I get it," Takeru admitted. "He's got that effect on everybody. That's probably why he's so upset, too. I don't think he _wants _to make us uncomfortable, either."

"I know this sounds seriously rude, and maybe even weird but… I think we need to get him to sleep with someone. If not, the next time he looks at someone with that expression…"

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him while they were talking on the phone. But he knew what she meant. He too, felt like he'd be the one ending up getting sucked in by Daisuke's sexual draw. _What's even worse, is that I would rather it _**is** _me that does him, than that creep Kaz and his group. _

Did that make him a creep too?

He heard someone knocking at his front door, and standing from the couch, he walked over to look through the peephole. What he saw made his stomach tighten in dread. "Hikari?" he asked, swallowing. "Can you come over?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern coloring her tone.

Takeru sighed, looking through the hole once more. "Daisuke's at my door. He comes over to talk sometimes, since I've told him that he's always welcome. But tonight…I just… don't really want to be alone with him."

On the other end of the call, he could hear Hikari giggling. "I'll come over," she said smugly, "and I completely understand. But it might not help. I'm feeling the same way you are."

"I guess we'll either resist him together, or give in together, then," he tried to smile. It had been intended as a joke, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he had a distinct feeling that they were true. "How soon can you get here?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said. The line ended, and he dropped the phone on a nearby cabinet.

He opened the door with a forced smile. "Hey Daisuke," he said. "I just got off the phone with Hikari. She's coming over tonight, is that okay?"

Daisuke looked at him, his blank expression contorting into a grimace. "Yeah, that's fine," he mumbled, entering the apartment and kicking off his shoes. "I just needed to get away from home for a bit." He paused, then closed his eyes with acute exhaustion. "Jun is home for the weekend."

"Oh," Takeru smirked. He led his friend further into the house, and walked to the kitchen to find some kind of snack to offer his guest. Jun had always had a love/hate relationship with her brother, and sometimes her energy was too much for anyone to handle. With Daisuke as frustrated and tense as he was, it was pretty easy to guess that being home was not exactly a comforting thought. "Well, we can watch a movie or something. Hey, are you okay with dried squid?"

"Yeah," Daisuke called back. He sat on the floor with his head leaning back against the couch, staring listlessly up at the ceiling. He didn't move, even after Takeru came back into the room with dried squid and a few other snacks.

Takeru seated himself on the couch, absently watching the clock and wondering when fifteen minutes would be over.

"You know," Daisuke said quietly, watching his friend with a tired but intent expression, "sometimes I wish you would just stop. It's not like I don't notice."

"Stop what?" Takeru asked, not making eye contact.

Daisuke sighed, sounding depressed. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Never mind."

By the time Hikari finally arrived, Takeru felt like the tension alone would kill him. He opened the door for her with a relieved smile, and pulled her in before she could even breathe a word. "Great!" he cried, much too cheerfully. "We're all here, let's play a game or something!"

"Oh… okay?" Hikari smiled, shaking her head at him. She came over and patted Daisuke on the shoulder, greeting him as though nothing strange were going on. "So what kind of game did you two have in mind?"

"We could play Hearts," Daisuke said, his face brightening for a minute. Hikari's presence was a welcome relief to both hoys. "Takeru, you have a full deck of cards, right?"

"Hearts is better with four people," Takeru replied. He was already feeling immensely better, now that Hikari was here. The tense atmosphere had died down, and the three of them sat on the floor facing each other with smiles on their faces. _This is much better, _he thought. _I can just enjoy spending time with my friends, like everything is normal. _"How about Poker?" he asked. He reached under the coffee table where his measly collection of board games were stored, and pulled out a deck of cards. "Poker is fun."

"You don't have poker chips," Hikari pointed out.

"No wait!" Daisuke grinned, standing up and dashing into the kitchen. He came back with an unopened bag of potato chips, beaming like a kid. "Let's use _these _chips!"

"That is so pathetic!" Takeru groaned. "How are we supposed to tell which chips are worth more?"

"They're all worth the same amount. We play till we run out!"

"It's better than playing with money, and we're all broke anyway," Hikari giggled. "I say let's do it. And after every round, instead of keeping the chips we win, we have to eat them. We'll be done playing when we run out of chips."

"How is that fun?" Takeru asked. But seeing as it was two against one, he relented and began to shuffle the cards. "Alright fine," he chuckled. "I'll be the dealer this round. Hikari, you divvy up the chips." He waited until she'd separated three roughly equal piles of potato chips onto plates, and handed one to each of them, before he finished shuffling the deck of cards. "Alright, Five Card Stud, 3's are wild. Everyone ante up."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Daisuke grinned triumphantly, watching as Takeru laid out the five cards before he reached out and picked them up. He tossed a potato chip onto the middle of the coffee table. "I am pretty good at Poker, so you'd better watch out!"

Hikari shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Daisuke didn't know the meaning of "poker face" and they all knew it.

Sure enough, Daisuke was the first to lose his chips, and even though they allowed him to bring out more—or add dried squid to the game in what Takeru called "borrowing from the bank"—he still continued to lose badly. After two hours of playing and laughing, and generally stuffing themselves on junk food, they ran out of food items to use.

Hikari was the one dealing this time, as their joking and laughter died down to a comfortable silence. It was late, almost 1:00 AM, but none of them quite felt like ending the night yet. As she stared at the cards in her hands, shuffling them together with practiced skill, a strange expression made its way across her face. Slowly, she glanced up, observing the two boys in contemplation. "You know," she said slowly, "we could play _strip _poker…"

Takeru felt his good mood quickly turn into panic. He stared at Hikari with wide eyes. _What the hell? _He thought desperately. _Why would she say that? Doesn't she know why I asked her to come over in the first place? It was to keep something weird from happening while Daisuke was here! _He swallowed, trying to pretend like his heart rate had not suddenly increased.

But Hikari just smiled. It looked devious in the dim lighting of the living room. "Or are you afraid of losing?" she smirked at Takeru. She had been the reigning champion, and only began to lose on purpose when she'd gotten too full to eat anymore.

Takeru scowled at her unhappily. _That's not it, _he thought. _The problem is that Daisuke will be the one losing. We've already established that. _And he did _not _want to think about having Daisuke naked in his apartment…not when he was this… this hard to ignore. _Damn that Daisuke. His aura is driving me crazy already! I don't need to look at his caramel skin any more than I… _his thoughts trailed off into a frustrated jumble, and he hoped that no one noticed the slight bulge beginning to tent his pants. _Damn! My own body is betraying me! _

"Maybe not," Daisuke said, his voice distracting Takeru from his thoughts. He yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes, and stood up from where he sat, leaning against the couch. "It's pretty late. Jun is _probably _asleep now, so I'm going to go home and call it a night." He paused, then smiled genuinely at his friends, though they could both see the hint of distress and frustration behind the expression. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I needed it."

"Dai," Takeru blurted, feeling bad but not knowing what to say. Did he know how they felt? Was that why he was leaving?

Daisuke's smile was pained. "I just keep making things worse," he said. "I want to tell you guys what I'm… what my…" his face twisted into a look of exasperation. "I don't even know how to tell you guys what I'm going through, but I want to. Just… bear with me, alright? I'm trying figure this stuff out. I'll tell you eventually. I promise."

Without waiting for a reply, he slipped on his shoes and walked out of the apartment, too quickly for Takeru to stop him and make him explain.

It had to be about what Kaz said. _He is one of them, _Takeru though with a grimace. _That's what he is afraid to tell us. Daisuke… why don't you get it? You aren't like Kaz. You're our friend. Just talk to us. _

It was easy to think those things, but much harder to speak them out loud. Wasn't that why Takeru hadn't said anything either? Why he hadn't said "I know what you are and I'm okay with it" to Daisuke yet?

_I'm just as tongue tied as he is._

After he was gone, Hikari took her time putting the cards away and stacking their empty plates together. She carried them to the kitchen, then walked back and took a seat next to Takeru. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have done that."

_No you shouldn't, _Takeru thought. He couldn't look at her face, not when he was still trying to turn off his abrupt arousal. _It isn't fair to me. _

"The truth is," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "I secretly _wanted _something to happen. For a while now, every time the three of us are together, I keep _wishing _for it. It's driving me crazy."

Takeru swallowed, finding it even harder to keep calm. What was she saying? That she wanted something to happen between the _three _of them? He suddenly found it was getting hard to breathe.

"I'm really, really in danger," she groaned.

He couldn't bring himself to touch her, and focused as hard as he could on the floor of his living room. "Me too," he whispered back. _Me too. _

It didn't make him as relieved as he wanted it to, when she finally got up and left. He went to bed without sleeping that night.

-o-

_Don't mind me, I'm just stupidly drawing things out. For fun._

_~Rukatofan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unintentionally**

-o-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Digimon.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for sexual content, violence, rape, alcohol, abuse, language, threesomes, incest, group sex, yaoi, lemons, and other intense situations. Please read with discretion.

**PLEASE READ THIS:  
**Warning, this chapter (and this chapter only) includes a rather intense incest scene. I put "[**scene start]**" at the beginning of it, and "**[scene end]**" at the end with a **TL;DR** if you want to skip it and get on with the rest of the story. I apologize that it takes away from the flow a little bit, but I would like to be as considerate as possible to you guys.

And now without further ado

-o-

**Chapter Four**

-o-

Arguing wasn't the only reason Daisuke avoided his sister.

He'd long since known that her energy was too much for him, and sometimes the intensity of it caused him so much stress, he literally felt sick. Ever since he was a child there had been times when he had to hide in the closet in his room to avoid her when she was particularly uptight, as though his instincts were telling him that she was dangerous. That was probably why he had always felt a little sorry for Yamato, who had been the focus of her attention for many years.

Having Jun back from college for the weekend was not just stressful, it was painful. She was extremely energetic, talking about everything she did at college, her friends, roommate, teachers, and classes, regardless of the fact that he didn't want to know any of it. She would drag him around the house with her, pointing out random things that needed to be cleaner, and scold him for not doing a good job with his chores. Then she'd lecture him for hours until he finally agreed to go shopping with her.

Thanks to that, Daisuke found himself returning home in the afternoon with Jun, after an entire Saturday of carrying her shopping bags. He _literally _wanted to break her face.

"This was so much fun!" Jun said cheerfully, bursting into their home with a bright grin on her face. "It's so nice to have a brother, especially one who is strong enough to carry all my bags." She turned, patting his shoulders proudly. "Daisuke, good job on getting strong. You're much more manly now, even if you are still a little short."

He glared at her, tossing her shopping bags to the ground. "I'm going to my room," he complained, kicking off his shoes and stomping through the house tiredly. When he reached his room, he fell onto his bed face down, content to just lay there until his exhaustion died down. _Having a sister like Jun is torture! _

In the other room, he heard her happily going through her bags, sorting out her spoils and putting them away. She was talking on the phone with one of her friends, explaining in great deal every single store she'd gone to. It made his ears feel like bleeding. Why couldn't she be quiet?

Later, it did get quiet. She got off the phone, and continued to do things in her room in silence, leaving Daisuke to drift toward a half-asleep kind of nap.

But it didn't last.

His hair stood on end on his neck, and a strange shiver went down his spine. It was the feeling of being stared at, and he opened his eyes with a strange feeling of fear. The desire to hide in his closet like he'd done as a kid came back to him, and he slowly sat up from his bed to look at his open bedroom door.

Jun stood in the doorway, staring at him blankly.

"What is it now?" he asked, scowling at her. "I'm done going shopping. In fact, I'm never going shopping with you again!"

She ignored his statement, instead walking into his room, and slowly pulling the door closed. The corners of her mouth began to turn up in a smile. "Hey Daisuke," she said.

He wasn't sure why, but her tone made him uncomfortable. "What?" he demanded. He wanted to tell her to get out, but something was stopping him. Like his body would not listen to his mind.

"You've grown up some since I've been at college, haven't you?" She grinned, walking toward his bed and sitting down beside him. He scooted away warily. "Did Mom and Dad give you the _talk _yet?"

His eyes widened, and he turned away from her with his face beet red. "Jeez, Jun!" he groaned. "Why are you even bringing something like that up? You're so annoying!" He thought about what she was implying, about their family being half demon, and let out a sigh.

That's right. She had almost been taken away to be impregnated by a full fledged demon, hadn't she? Was she… even okay? Maybe he shouldn't bring that up...

"It's… kind of a lot to digest," he admitted after a second. "Isn't it?"

She laughed, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't be so down about it, Dai. It doesn't make us evil or anything," she giggled, watching him blush with great amusement. After a moment though, she seemed to grow serious. Her eyes stared at the far wall, as though she was contemplating something very carefully. "But… yeah, you have a point. It's actually pretty hard, you know? Being the way we are. Sometimes it can be so unbearable…"

The heat in his cheeks was only getting worse. He knew what she was talking about, the dreams, the sex drive, the frustration. Talking about it was kind of a relief, but at the same time, this was his _sister. _It was almost more awkward than talking about it with his parents.

"The worst part is not just feeling horny all the time, either," she huffed. It astounded him how easily she could talk about it. "The worst part is that, no matter who you do it with, they just can't last as long as you need them to. So you always end up being the one still unsatisfied at the end."

"Jun, stop it," Daisuke snapped. He glared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. He didn't know why, but her words were making him feel afraid. _I don't want to hear this. Not from you, not from anyone. _

She just looked at him. Her eyes captivated him, and her gaze was so magnetic, he felt like he was frozen in place, unable to look away. There was a deep, _powerful _hunger that seemed to swirl in the depths of her pupils, drawing him in.

He swallowed, but his throat felt dry. That closet was really beginning to seem appealing right now.

[**scene start]**

"Hey Daisuke," she whispered, her face inching nearer so gradually, he didn't notice it until their lips were so close he could feel her breath on his mouth. "You feel like this too, right? What do you say? Want to try it?"

Daisuke felt his entire body shudder from head to toe. He managed to find his voice. "You're my sister," he whispered back, pulling away from her. "What are you saying?"

"It's okay," she smiled. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, you're the one at fault for tempting me like this. Aren't you the one suffering the most?"

He chewed on his lip, aware that his heart was racing in his chest. _Suffering, _he thought with a grimace. _Yeah… kind of. _"It's too weird," he said. "It's not _right_."

"It's okay," she said again. Suddenly, she was leaning over him, pressing his body into his bed with her hands. Her breath shuddered unevenly with desire. "I've been in this situation before, remember? You're not as alone as you feel. I know what it's like. I'll make you feel good… promise."

She kissed him.

His own sister, kissing him.

At once, Daisuke felt a rush of emotions, ranging from horror and revulsion, to acute desire. Even as his mind rejected what was happening, his body became so hot that he could barely think. Her lips were soft, and they tasted sweet. Her tongue in his mouth made him forget what he was thinking, and he found himself locking tongues in a battle for dominance. When her hands unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open, he followed her lead and moved his hands to the edges of her blouse, beginning to pull it upward.

Then he paused. _What am I doing? _He thought blankly. _Am I really about to… with Jun… do… _he cringed suddenly when her hand gripped his erect member through his pants.

"I can help you with this," she hummed, smirking at him. Her expression was hungry, like a lion about to devour its prey. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad are on a trip until Monday night. It's just you and me, all alone." She knelt down, crushing his lips with hers for several minutes. Then she moved her head, whispering directly into his ear. "Let's see how long we can go."

He tried, _really _tried, to push her away. So why was he holding her so tightly? How did their clothes end up on the floor? Why couldn't he find the will to stop? _It's not right, _he thought desperately, panting with need as her mouth explored his chest. She seemed fixated by his neck and collarbones, and kept going back to bite him and kiss him there. _This isn't right. It's wrong. So why… why don't I want to stop? _

Jun's skin was like hot velvet. His fingers ran over every part of her, almost in amazement, as though he couldn't get enough. She hissed in satisfaction when he pinched her nipples, and whispered dirty things in his ear with such a husky voice, it alone made him incredibly aroused. "I see stars when you twist them," she whispered, speaking about her nipples. "Yes, touch me right there…. Mmmm…. Feels good…"

Her hands groped his body deftly, as though she too was fascinated by his skin. She kept running her fingers along the muscles in his chest and stomach, smiling in satisfaction at how much he had grown. With one hand, she stroked and toyed with his dick until it began to drive him crazy.

It was too late for him to stop himself now.

Forcefully, he twisted their bodies until he was on top, pushing her down into the mattress. She laughed, grinning up at him with eyes sparkling, and her skin glistened with sweat and desire. "I'll teach you what feels good," she hummed. Her hands reached out for him, drawing him close.

Without the strength to resist her, he leaned in and kissed her with his eyes closed. His hands found their way to her legs, pulling them apart, and he positioned himself over her eagerly.

"Wait," she whispered, stopping him with one hand against his bare chest. "You're not just going to stick it in me without making me feel good first, are you?" She chuckled, taking hold of his face and pushing his head down toward her groin. "Lick me, first."

Daisuke's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring at her vagina, overcome first with hesitation, and then acute desire. But he wasn't even sure how to do that. _L-lick her? _He thought, shuddering. _Isn't that… weird? _

"It's okay," she said. Her fingers stroked his head, running through his hair in a gentle, massaging way. It felt good. "It's easy, trust me. You'll probably like it."

He swallowed, surprised that his mouth was already damp with moisture, as though anticipating what he was about to do. He only hesitated a moment more before throwing caution aside. Just like that, he was licking her.

It _was_ weird.

Her skin was velvet soft, and moist with her juices, as well as his saliva. The folds in her skin were strange, and it was hard to figure out where exactly he was supposed to lick. Was it this small, hot, nub of skin that had become almost rock hard from the stimulation? Or was it the hot, wet opening between her legs? The more turned on she became, the sweeter her juices seemed to taste.

It was uncomfortable, and embarrassing. So why did it make him so _hard? _

"Don't stop!" she moaned, the muscles around her legs and pelvis beginning to tremble. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, and her back arched on the bed. "Ah! Ahn….Nnn… yes…. R-right there…" she panted, growing hotter and hotter, her muscles twitching more and more, until suddenly she gasped and dug her fingers into his head, arching her back and squirting juices into his mouth.

The orgasm was a shock to him, and he pulled away from her with a stunned expression, wiping his mouth. He stared down at his older sister, watching her squirm for almost a minute, with a mixed sense of guilt and excitement. His dick was hard, and aching.

Daisuke watched as she calmed down, and noticed that her body had not relaxed at all. It was like she still needed more. "Pretty good," she giggled, "for a first time. Now… it's your turn." She sat up, grasping his shaft with her hands, and pulled him toward her. He choked on his breath, surprised, and could not resist when she flipped him over and pinned him down. He couldn't say a word before her mouth was suddenly on his pulsing hot member.

With her tongue, she circled the tip expertly, watching his face to see if he liked it. He seemed too stunned to do much besides lie on the bed, panting, with his eyes wide open, so she kept experimenting. She tried licking him, pumping his shaft with her hand, and fully engulfing it in her mouth, noticing all the ways that he reacted. After several minutes, she pulled away, grinning at him.

"W-what?" he asked, feeling embarrassed. Why was she looking at him like that?

"It's just interesting," she smirked. "Everyone reacts differently with oral sex, and something that feels good to one person may do nothing on someone else." She ran her tongue from the base of his balls all the way to his tip, smacking her lips in satisfaction at his expression. "You don't seem to care what I do, any kind of touch seems to make you just as excited."

He cringed, looking away in frustration. He probably would have replied, but she effectively rendered him unable to speak by placing her mouth over his penis once more. Sucking on him and pumping her head down rapidly, she took him in deeply until his balls were touching her mouth, over and over. Daisuke's eyes closed involuntarily. _I can feel myself going into her throat! _He thought, dimly aware that his back was arching as he drew closer to his climax. _Shit, it feels…so good… _

Just when he was about to come, she pulled back, taking him out of her mouth and grasping him with her hands. She continued pumping him with both hands, occasionally licking his tip, until finally he reached his peak. His climax hit him like a digital attack, or at least that was how his brain tried to comprehend it. It was different than his experience when he'd been drugged and banged. Then, it was all a blur that he couldn't control. Now, he was acutely aware of it, and it seemed to last half a minute before his body stopped quivering.

But even after that, he continued to feel unsatisfied. It wasn't enough.

"Yeah," Jun said softly, touching his dick with her finger and watching as it only stayed soft for a moment, before beginning to stiffen up again. "You're just like me."

He panted, trying to catch his breath, and stared up at her with a distressed expression. Both of them had orgasmed. But neither of them were remotely satisfied.

"Okay," she said, stretching out over him and leaning down to breathe into his face. Her eyes grew black with desire. "I'll teach you something new, now."

Daisuke swallowed back his fear, inwardly throwing aside his inhibitions. He was done trying to resist any more.

-o-

"Harder! Ahn! Yes…. F-faster!" Jun grunted, squirming more and more as he pounded into her. He tried to respond to her words, but he wasn't even sure he could go any harder. Wasn't he already slamming into her with everything he had? "Ah-AH! Mmmm…. Y-yes, l-like that…. _Ahhhhh_…."

He gritted his teeth, growing harder at the strange sounds that came out of her mouth. It seemed like forever before finally, she cried out with a strangled gasp, and her walls tightened around him with shudders and vibrations so powerful, it brought him to his own orgasm. They clutched to each other, oblivious to anything but the pleasure, until it began to die down.

_How long has it been? _Daisuke thought, pulling out of Jun and rolling over to lie beside her. They had been doing it for so many hours, he didn't know if it was night or day. His body was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but still they kept going. Just as soon as he would finish climaxing, and would start to think, _maybe now I'm done, _then he would be staring down—or up, in some cases—into Jun's eyes. He would see the lust still strong in them, and his own body would respond in kind. It was a never ending cycle he couldn't seem to turn off.

"I-I'm almost finished," Jun said. Lying on her back with her arms outstretched, she panted heavily. Her skin was red, covered in sweat and the evidence of sex, and her entire body trembled with flashes of pleasure and exhaustion. She giggled, as though she couldn't stop herself. "N-never… never done it… this many times before. Such a relief…" her laughter died down, and she forced herself to sit up. "Hey," she said, smiling a wide, almost dopey grin. "You're not done yet, are you?"

Daisuke looked up at her helplessly. _No, _he thought. _Not even close. I keep feeling like something is missing. Like no matter how much we do it, it's never going to be enough. It's almost like, _because _it's Jun, my body is constantly stressed by guilt and tension. I'll never feel release at this rate._

"Ah, I guess not," she giggled again. Her hand went down to his dick, touching it sympathetically. "I think you're worse off than I am."

"Jun," he groaned, wincing at the sharp stab of tension her touch caused him. "I think we should stop. This isn't a good idea."

"It's a terrible idea. It was from the very beginning."

"Then why are we doing this?"

Her expression shifted, becoming one of pain and wistfulness. "Because," she whispered helplessly. "You're the only one who understands what it's like. Did you know it's already 4:00 AM? That's over twelve hours since we started. Everyone else in the world would think we're crazy, and could never last that long. But…" Absently, she began to stroke him again, paying careful attention to the areas he was most sensitive, until he was just as hard as he'd been the first time they'd done it. "But we're not crazy. We're cursed."

Yeah. Cursed with demonic blood and supernatural sex powers. If it wasn't so miserable, maybe it would have been fun. Instead, it had gotten his and his friend's souls claimed, gotten them gang raped, and now here he was fornicating with his own damn sister.

If that wasn't a curse, then nothing was.

"D-dad says… falling in love is the cure," Daisuke said, looking for anything that might bring them a sliver of hope. He winced as her skilled ministrations brought his hard on right back. She really was good at this.

"I am in love. But he doesn't love me back." Jun grimaced, and suddenly she began to grip him tighter. Her movements became rough, almost painful, and he gasped and jerked in surprise. "Shame on you, for making me think about unrequited love while I'm trying to forget!" she hissed. Just when he was about to cum, she gripped him hard, causing him to cry out, and kept him from climaxing. "Don't move," she said darkly.

Suddenly she got up, leaving his room to go rummage through hers.

In a daze, Daisuke lay panting on his bed, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. There was a sinking feeling of dread coming over him when he realized… out of everything they'd done, all the positions they'd twisted their bodies into, and all the times they brought each other to a climax, nothing had felt as powerful as what she had just done to him before she left the room.

So what did that mean?

_Am I…? _He shuddered, staring down at his naked body with shock. _Am I turned on by… pain? _

Jun came back into the room holding something for him to see, and smirked when she caught sight of his almost terrified expression. "Do you know what this is?" she asked coyly.

Daisuke stared at it, not sure whether to feel sick, or to be angry. What was she going to do with _that? _

"It's a strap on," she replied. "A special one, in fact. See this part? This is the part that slips into me. It's designed to hit my G-spot from both the inside and the outside, as long as I have it strapped on. She knelt on the bed in front of him, slowly slipping that part into her, and maneuvering it into place. Then she connected the straps around her waist, and under her legs. When she was finished, it was clasped tightly around her. "And this part," she jiggled her hips, making the large, silicone protrusion sway in front of him, "is the part I'm going to stick in _you_."

He was now frighteningly aware that he was hyperventilating. "No wait, that's weird!" he complained, sitting up and trying to get off the bed. Jun grabbed him and shoved him down onto his back, and proceeded to kiss him and grope him until he was panting from arousal more than fear. "S-stop!" he pleaded, hating his brain for slipping into a fog. Why was she doing this to him?

"Trust me," she whispered into his ear, knowing that it made him weak. "Guys almost have it better than girls. Did you know, anal sex for guys is supposedly the most pleasurable sexual experience we know about? Not that I would know, I'm not a guy. But if it's true, it almost isn't fair."

"Jun…" he whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed and cringing as he felt her hand stroking his throbbing shaft. He was getting weaker.

"It's okay, I know how to find your prostate. You've made me feel really good today, and I think I've just about hit my limit. You're the one who isn't satisfied yet, so it's my turn to make you feel good." Kissing him, stroking him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, she used everything she had to make him succumb, so that when she pressed his legs open and touched the strap on to his hole, the only thing he could do was gasp.

It slid into him slowly. She had coated it with slimy lube, the kind that tingled with a strange minty sort of feeling. All he could do was grip tightly to her body, choking on every breath, until it was plunged deep inside him. There was no preparation. No sticking her fingers in first to get him warmed up to the idea. She just forced it in, whispering into his ear with her husky voice, "it's okay, Dai. You're an incubus, your skin stretches _really _well. This will be easy, you'll see."

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. _So weird! _He thought, shuddering. _It feels… so full… so..._

And then she began to move. Three thrusts in, she found his sweet spot, and with a twisted grin, she pounded into him roughly, always making sure to hit it. Each time, she let out her own moan, as the part of the strap on that was stuck inside her would pound against her G-spot with every thrust. And with careful attention, her hand wrapped around his shaft and pumped it up and down.

Now he was beginning to see stars. Everything that he'd felt up to this moment had only been the start. This was where his real climax was starting to build.

They clung to each other, gasping and moaning, each bucking their hips and kissing any part of skin their mouths could reach, until they climaxed. First it was Jun. She cried out in a loud, erotic voice, her hips convulsing in a powerful orgasm. The motions jarred him on the inside so strangely, it pushed him over the edge too, and he came violently against both of their stomachs.

It was probably several minutes later, that he realized she was pulling out of him. Staring wide-eyed at the ceiling and panting like a fish out of water, he listened as she removed her strap on and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor.

Moments later, she lay down beside him, curling up against him with her arm draped over his chest. "Dai," she panted, nestling closer and kissing his cheek. For some reason, even after everything they had just done, it made him blush. "Thank you."

He shuddered, wishing that he knew how to respond. Right now, he just felt exhausted. Not quite satisfied, but definitely better than he'd felt in a long time. _It won't last, _he thought with a grimace. _Soon, it'll catch up to me. Everything I just did with my own sister. And then I'm going to wish I was dead. _

"You know," she whispered faintly, already slipping into unconsciousness. "I think you might be a bottom bitch. That orgasm was much stronger than all the others."

"J-just go to sleep," Daisuke blushed. He closed his eyes, afraid that she was going to say something else, but then realized she was already out. That left him alone with his thoughts, and his naked, sexed up sister asleep in his arms.

This really was the worst.

[**scene end]**

-o-

**TL;DR**

_Jun sexually coerced Daisuke into intercourse, taught him a few things, and they figured out that Daisuke seems to like it when he takes it up the ass. Other little tidbits of info, Jun is frustrated by unrequited love and believes their demon blood is a curse._

-o-

Three loud knocks startled Takeru from reading his book, but before he could even get off the couch he heard Daisuke yelling from the other side.

"TAKERU PLEASE OPEN UP!"

Takeru winced, pulled his front door open, and stared at Daisuke unhappily. His friend was standing there with his face red and his eyes downcast as though he couldn't even look Takeru in the face. "I opened it as fast as I could," he complained. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Please let me stay here tonight, I'm begging you!" Daisuke blurted, his arms clenched and trembling by his sides.

His initial annoyance dying down, Takeru studied him with growing alarm. What was wrong? Why would he ask that so desperately? It wasn't like he'd say no. _Well, maybe I would, but under normal circumstances I wouldn't. _"What's wrong?" he demanded, pulling the door open further to allow his friend inside. "Did something happen?"

Daisuke's face twisted into a strange expression he couldn't decipher. "I just need to get out of the house," he mumbled, walking inside and making his way to the living room. "My... _family_... is too much for me to handle right now."

_I think it's probably best if I don't ask, _Takeru thought, closing his door with a sigh and following Daisuke into the living room. It was already the late afternoon on Sunday, and he'd finished all his homework, so he didn't mind the company. _Although maybe I should invite Hikari over again? No wait… maybe I'll have Daisuke and I go out and visit the others. That might be safer… _

Daisuke threw himself on the couch, curling up on the cushions with his back facing outward, as though he didn't want to look at anyone or anything. His back was rigid with tension, and his sexual frustration seemed just as strong as ever, if not more so. "Thanks," he mumbled unhappily. "You're a life saver."

Takeru came into the room as well, taking a seat across from the couch. "Your family, huh?" he asked dryly. "So it's all confirmed then? You're a demon?"

Daisuke's body stiffened for a second, as though he had forgotten how to breathe. He relaxed a moment later, turning over to face Takeru reluctantly. "Half demon," he whispered. "And… yeah."

"I thought as much," Takeru sighed. He didn't mention his conversation with Yamato, but he was thinking about it. Wondering if Daisuke, if Jun, were the type to end up stealing souls after all. _Stop it Takeru, he's your best friend. He's an idiot sometimes, but he would never do that, you know that. _

As the silence between them continued, Daisuke rolled onto his back and draped an arm over his eyes. He looked utterly exhausted, and all of his muscles seemed tense. More than that, the sexual frustration that lingered under his skin was so potent, Takeru felt like his senses were smothered in it. "Hey Takeru," he mumbled tiredly, "I don't know if I feel up to talking about… the whole incubus thing… right now. Is it ok if I take a nap?"

Takeru shivered, resisting the pull of his magnetism. _I probably need to stay away from him anyway. _"Yeah of course," he said quickly. He stood up and walked to his room, closing the door after he entered. Only then, did he realize that his whole body was sweating and tense. _Shit, it's like my body is reacting sooner than usual now. Why am I so turned on when I see him? What am I supposed to do? _

He sank to the ground, his back against the door. Groaning, he held his face in his hands. The biggest problem was that, Daisuke being like this made him stressed to the point he almost felt sick. He was acutely aware of him, his moods and his expressions. Seeing him so down made Takeru want to do everything in his power to see him smiling again. To see him find relief, if only for his own sake.

_He's all I think about, _Takeru thought. _I'm so aware of him, my skin feels like it's buzzing when he is close. I just can't stand seeing him like this, but what can I do for him? _He gritted his teeth. _I'm doing the only thing I can; letting him come over when he needs to. Believing in him. Being there for him as best I can. What more can I do? _

Takeru paused, a thought jolting him suddenly. Thinking like this… did that mean… that he… _**liked**_ him?

His heart began to race, and swallowing with a swell of nervousness, he pulled out his phone and dialed Hikari's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Hikari," he said, hating the way his voice trembled. "How do you know if… you… _like _somebody?"

Hikari was quiet on the other end for a brief moment, as though she was holding her breath, and then she sighed loudly. "Daisuke is over," she said. She didn't even have to ask. "Takeru, don't do anything till I get there, okay? There's something we need to talk about."

Takeru nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "Okay," he mumbled miserably.

She hung up, leaving him feeling lost in his thoughts.

-o-

_Thanks for getting this far, I apologize for the uncomfortable incest scene. Don't worry, it's the one and only time it will occur, and it's mostly there to set up some things for the future. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope the warning and tl;dr helped!_

_As always, I am ever in need of constructive criticism, I have many areas to improve. And I look forward to hearing what you think! See you next time._

_~rukatofan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Unintentionally**

-o-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Digimon.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for highly sexual, mature and supernatural content. This entire chapter is a lemon. Please read with discretion.

This chapter is dedicated to **The Keeper of Worlds**. Thank you for your support, you don't know how much it means to me man.

-o-

**Chapter Five**

-o-

Hikari walked into Takeru's apartment, finding the door unlocked. It worried her how quiet it was. Carefully closing and locking the door, she made her way with silent steps into the living room and looked around.

Daisuke was curled up on the couch, facing away from her. Though he was tense, his breathing was even, suggesting that he was in a light sleep.

She moved past him, coming to Takeru's room. The door was closed. "Takeru," she said quietly, knocking once on the door. She heard him moving on the other side, and in a few short seconds, the door opened toward her.

He looked terrible. His face was pale, and he wore an expression of acute stress. "Hey," he said quietly, moving aside so she could enter. His room, as usual, was spotless. The bed was made, and the floor was clear. It made it feel like a safe and open place to be. As she made her way inside and stood in the center of the room, he closed the door and sat down, leaning his back against it.

_He looks exhausted, _she thought. Inside her, she could feel her chest growing tight with equal feelings of anxiety and frustration. _But I can't just hesitate. I have to say what's on my mind. _Moistening her lips with her tongue, she sat down on the floor, looking at him. "Takeru, there's something I need to confess to you."

He looked at her, a flicker of something entering his eyes. She couldn't decipher it. "I guess there's something I'm trying to figure out too," he said quietly. "But you're the only one I can talk to about it."

_I'm always the friend, the one they can trust. _She grimaced, feeling hurt. _That isn't what I want. _

"I'm really confused, Hikari," Takeru groaned. He held his face with one hand, and it trembled slightly. "Every time he's near me, I'm confused. It's all I can think about! It stresses me out so much."

"So, you like him," Hikari said darkly. Her eyes moistened, and she turned away. _It hurts… _"Just accept it."

"I don't know!" Takeru cried. "The thing is, acknowledging that I like him doesn't make me feel any better! The only thing that makes me feel better is… is…" his voice trailed off, and pulling his hand away from his face, he looked up at her with glistening eyes. "..is _you _Hikari."

Her stomach tightened, and her insides squirmed with butterflies. "So now you're saying you like me?" she asked quietly. "Which one is it?"

"D-don't ask me that," Takeru trembled. "I don't know."

She let out a long, shuddering sigh. With just those words, he took the pain and misery that she'd been struggling with for weeks and tossed it aside. Hope surged in her chest. _Maybe, it's not so impossible after all. _"Takeru, I've got my own problem, and all this time, I thought that I would just have to suffer through it alone," she said. She wiped tears from her eyes. "But I think you're the only one I can talk to about it."

He nodded, his expression genuine. "I'm here for you," he said. "Always."

The truth in his words made her cry. "You see, ever since that night, whenever I get scared, whenever I think I'll never be okay again, I remember you and Daisuke. I remember how you came to my rescue, and how you both went through what I went through." She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him as she spoke. "How you both held me in your arms so that I could go to sleep without fear until that stupid incubus finally let us go. I've never forgotten that warmth. It's haunted me every day, and every night. Takeru I… I like you."

He looked up in surprise as she stood and walked over to him, and then made room for her so that she could lean against his bedroom door beside him.

"I like you," she said again, looking at him in the face. "But I also like Daisuke. Every time I try to figure out who I like more, I start crying!" as if to accentuate her words, streams of tears poured from her eyes. "It hurts so bad, I can't bear to think about it. Why can't I have both of you? It isn't fair! And every day I have to resist Daisuke's pull with all of my strength. It doesn't help that when he comes over, you invite me over too. What are you trying to do to me? Are you trying to make me suffer?"

He shrank back, as though she had slapped him. "Hikari I… I'm sorry…"

"Idiot!" she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder. "If it's just the three of us in the room, I get so excited, turned on, frustrated, depressed, so many things it drives me crazy! It's not fair to keep doing this to me!" her hands gripped his shirt as she cried, and her body trembled uncontrollably. "If… if I can't have you both… I really will…"

His arms wrapped around her body. She cried and cried, unable to stop herself, until all of her feelings rushed out of her. It was a relief, to just let go and pour it all out.

Now he knew everything. He knew that she loved them both, and couldn't choose between them. It was cruel of her. But it was cruel _to _her as well.

_Either way, my heart will end up broken. Because I can't have them both, can I? _

"We're probably leaving a key person out of this discussion," Takeru said quietly, after she had been quiet and still for a while. He pulled back, watching her with aching eyes. "Even if you and I feel exactly the same, we'll both just end up crushed if Daisuke doesn't want it."

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Hikari sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hands. "How can I say to him, 'Daisuke I love you and Takeru both so, please love both of us!' out of the blue? I can't do that!"

"I can't say that I love you both," Takeru said, grimacing. "Because I don't know. But there is one thing I do know. If it's you and Daisuke, you're the only ones who get me, the ones I never have to be fake with, and the two people I care about the most. I think about you every day, and I can't stand the idea of either of you being with anyone else besides me. So if anyone is truly selfish here, it's _me_."

"So what do we do now?"

"Here's an idea," a voice muttered. It came from the other side of the door they were leaning on, shocking them both into terrified silence. "Why don't you get out here and talk about it to my face, instead of hiding in Takeru's room and leaving me out?"

Hikari shuddered, finding her body instantly overwhelmed with adrenaline. _Daisuke! _She thought, hyperventilating. She didn't know whether to be terrified or excited. _What if he's sickened by me? What if he never wants to hang out with us again? _

Takeru also seemed to be affected, and he remained frozen with his face flushed red, and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

On the other side of the door, Daisuke let out a tired sigh. "You two really are a pain. I really wish you'd stop pretending. It's not like I don't notice."

"Pretending what?" Takeru cringed.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, and they fell backwards onto the floor. Looking up, they saw Daisuke leaning over them, staring down at them with his powerfully magnetic gaze. Hikari absently noticed she was having trouble breathing.

"You really want me to say it out loud?" Daisuke whispered. His eyes swirled with deep emotions, and his caramel skin flushed slightly. "If you keep pretending you don't want me, I might actually believe you, and give up hoping." He lowered his voice, staring at them both intently. "You're not the only ones turned on, here."

Thundering.

Hikari's heart was thundering.

She could only stare up at him, feeling helpless in his gaze, drinking in the sight of him with her eyes. Finally feeling like she didn't have to resist him, she studied the lines in his face, admiring what she could see of his neck and collarbones through his v-neck t-shirt. It didn't help that Takeru was lying so close beside her, his own heart beating so rapidly, she could feel it through his skin.

Takeru swallowed. "So what now?" he whispered. They could hear the fear in his voice.

"I don't know," Daisuke smirked. "That's up to you. But make up your mind quickly. If you think I'm going to sit back and do nothing after hearing you two confess like that, you're sorely mistaken."

Hikari felt him shiver, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of Daisuke's body to look at him. When no one spoke, she found she couldn't stand the silence any more. "Do you know the real reason I came over today?" she asked. Both boys looked at her in silence. "It's because I knew from Takeru's voice; I knew that something was going to happen between you two. And that's when I realized that, if I'm not there too, I'll really be crushed." She pulled herself up, sitting on her knees and looking first at Daiuske, kneeling in the hall, and then to Takeru, lying on his back in the doorway with his chest rising and falling rapidly. Now she could see the bulge in both of their pants, and it excited her. A smile slowly spread across her face. "What do you say?" she asked seductively. "Wanna try it with the three of us?"

Takeru was frozen. His breath stopped in his chest, as he stared at them with wide eyes. But that didn't stop his erection from bulging even more in his pants.

Daisuke, on the other hand, only paused for a moment, before suddenly he reached his hand out and grabbed Hikari's neck, pulling her toward him. Then his mouth was on hers. Soft, moist, gentle and rough all at once, it astounded her how good his kiss was. Within seconds, she was feeling hot and desperate, from head to toe. They continued kissing, leaning over Takeru's body.

He stared at them, a strange mixture of arousal and jealousy locked on his face. It was like he didn't know what to do.

Hikari felt her body melting into whatever Daisuke led. _He's so different, _she marveled, amazed at the change that had come over him. Where once there was frustration and tension, now there was a deep magnetism that seemed to suck her and Takeru in. They were hopelessly trapped by his energy, like tiny pieces of wood being tossed around by the ocean in a storm. Even if it was the supernatural powers that came from his lineage, she didn't care. It meant so much more, and he truly did like her. His attraction and magnitude were nothing like Kaz's.

The hand holding her neck slipped downward, tracing the lines of her throat, and made its way to the edge of her shirt. When Daisuke slipped his hand upward against her skin and began to touch her right breast, she felt a jolt of pleasure go up her spine.

She peeked one eye open, looking down at Takeru watching them. It drove her arousal to an even higher level when she noticed that Daisuke had not forgotten him either. With his other hand, Daisuke touched Takeru's face, gently sliding his fingers down his cheek to his jaw. Then he began to lean forward, giving himself room so that he could continue dragging his fingertips down Takeru's neck into his shirt.

He found one of Takeru's nipples, and began to pinch and massage it gently.

Takeru jolted, gasping in surprise. "W-wait!" he gasped, finding his voice. He tried to sit up, but found himself shoved back down by both Hikari and Daisuke's hands. "Guys…"

"Wait?" Daisuke breathed, pulling away from Hikari's mouth. He turned his gaze downward, fixing Takeru with his burning stare. "Make up your mind, Takeru. If you don't want me to do it, I'll go. That's a _promise_." He watched his friend in silence for a moment, and began to pull away.

Takeru's hand shot upward, grabbing Daisuke's shirt in desperation. "Wait," he repeated, cringing. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

The corners of Hikari's mouth turned up in a smile. Seeing them both like this was killing her, making her heart race and her cleft between her legs moist. She was so turned on it hurt, but it didn't even matter. _Is this real or a dream? _She thought. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, and smirked when both boys turned to stare at her chest in amazement.

They'd seen her naked before. But this time, it meant so much more.

"What are you waiting for?" she taunted them. "You're not going to let me be the only one undressing here, right?"

As if on cue, both boys straightened, their breathing uneven as they pulled off their clothes. In only a matter of seconds, the three of them were stripped naked, sitting in Takeru's doorway and staring at each other.

Takeru cleared his throat with a blush. "Maybe let's come all the way inside my room," he suggested.

They moved inside, sticking to the floor as if they were afraid to go to the bed. Daisuke pulled the door closed and turned to them. "There's still time to back out," he said quietly. His eyes swirled with desire mixed with hesitation.

Hikari groaned in frustration. "Will you two just fuck me already?" she cried.

They stared at her in shock, as if not knowing what to say. But then they gave in, and their hands moved toward her as one.

She succumbed to their touches with great relief.

-o-

It had taken them a while to really get going. Daisuke could tell that they were all aroused, that they all wanted it, but the hesitation was strong. Whenever one person started getting more attention than the others, Hikari or Takeru would get weird, and he would have to find a way to change his tactics.

Doing it between three people really was hard.

At first he had stuck with foreplay. They were too nervous to really relax, so it had mostly been kissing and fondling, and getting used to each other's touch. Takeru's skin was extremely sensitive, so much so, that if they barely touched him he responded. Hikari on the other hand, craved touch so powerfully, she couldn't stand to be separated from either of them for very long.

In the end, it just meant that Daisuke was doing all the work.

He had to work hard to get them to relax. At one point, he made Hikari lie down on her back and began to lick her lower regions, while he practically lay on top of Takeru and jerked him off with his hand at the same time. That seemed to work well for a while, but it was distracting because he couldn't watch both of their faces at the same time as they orgasmed.

There was a moment after that where they were resting, taking their time to relax before they tried to continue, but he could see that they still wanted to do it as much as he did. It was actually a relief for him. Wouldn't it be frustrating if he did all this work to make them feel good, but he was left neglected in the end?

Daisuke exhaled slowly through his nose, his hands stroking their skin in fascination. _Hikari is so soft and silky, _he thought, marveling at how squishy and comfortable she felt to him. _And Takeru muscles feel amazing. They're both so different, but at the same time they make me want them so bad. _An odd smile fixed itself on his face. _Am I really doing this with my best friends? _

He saw that they were coming out of it, and decided to switch things up a little. Making sure Takeru stayed lying on his back, he went to Hikari and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Hikari," he said. "Get on Takeru."

The way he said it implied what he meant. Watching Hikari shudder with a smirk on his face, he knew that she had understood his intention. She nodded, crawling over to the blond and straddling his waist with her knees. She smirked down at his face. "Are you hard yet?" she asked, reaching a hand down and playing with his member. It began to stiffen up for her, so she giggled and kept stroking it. "I'm going to stick it in me."

Takeru nodded, panting. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her, as she slowly pressed herself down on him. "Ernnnn….." he groaned strangely, his eyebrows knitting together when she fully engulfed him. It seemed to be taking everything he had not to buck his hips.

"It's in," Hikari breathed heavily.

Daisuke nodded, swallowing. He hadn't thought that watching them do that would make him this hard. Coming toward them, he wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist and leaned over her shoulder, whispering into her ear and looking into Takeru's eyes as he spoke. "Make him feel good," he grinned. "And lean forward."

She nodded, leaning over and beginning to move her hips up and down. With her hands, she stroked Takeru's chest muscles, and with her mouth, she began to kiss him desperately. He responded eagerly, and still holding her hips with his hands, began to pound into her rhythmically.

Daisuke stuck his fingers in his mouth, moistening them, and then brought his hand down to Hikari's ass. He inserted one finger, smirking when she gasped and shuddered at the strangeness of the feeling. As she and Takeru continued to grind their hips, he moved his hand, pumping it against her skin, until she had loosened enough for a second finger. When he finally pushed in a third, not only her grunts, but Takeru's as well had gotten stronger. It was time.

"I'm going in," He said quietly, positioning himself over them and pushing his shaft slowly into her throbbing hole. Though it nearly drove him over the edge, he held on as long as he could, waiting to move until he was fully in, and Hikari stopped moaning in pain.

They paused moving for a while, gasping and breathing together in sync, until he felt that their rhythms were in unison. Only then did he begin to move.

It was a strange feeling, ramming into Hikari while she was being rammed into by someone else. Their three bodies kept slamming together, their sweat mingled, and their heart beats seemed to drown out all other sound. It was much better than any of the times he had plunged into Jun, and much, much better than what he could remember of the night he was banged.

Hikari was the first to reach her climax, she cried out sharply, almost screaming, and collapsed on Takeru's chest. Her body convulsed with contractions and squirms, and her fingers dug into his skin. After that, Takeru also came. His back arched upward so strongly, it caused even Daisuke to lurched forward involuntarily. Unlike Hikari though, his orgasm was completely silent, and he could only squeeze his eyes shut and shudder, helplessly overcome by the pleasure.

Daisuke's climax was far less exciting. When he was finished, he pulled out and lay on his side, watching them squirm, until they began to calm down once more. _It's different, _he thought with a grimace. _I can orgasm, but I don't feel satisfied. But they've come twice, and they're already looking like they're done. Where does that leave me? _

Several minutes passed in silence, as they concentrated on catching their breath, but then Takeru sat up and looked at Daisuke. A scowl formed on his face. "It's like we aren't doing anything," he mumbled darkly. "Don't you feel anything?"

"Of course I feel it," Daisuke shivered. He glanced away, feeling dejected. "It's the best I've ever felt in my whole life."

"But?"

He grimaced, not looking at his friend. "But I'm cursed, I guess." He would have said more, but suddenly Takeru was on top of him, pinning him down to the floor. Hikari watched them in amusement, not quite ready to join them. "Takeru?" Daisuke asked, looking up at his friend in surprise.

Takeru's eyes burned, holding him in place. "You have to tell me," he growled. "Tell me how you want it. And we'll do it for you."

_How I want it? _Daisuke thought, blinking. _How _do _I want it? Every time I haven't really had a choice. So then… what do I want? _

"If we're the only ones that feel good here, it defeats everything," Hikari whispered, pulling herself upright and scooting toward them. She leaned over, running her fingertips over Daisuke's skin. "How do you want it?"

He turned his head to the side, thinking carefully. Flashbacks of his hours with Jun came back to mind—though he tried hard to forget that it had been her he was sleeping with—and he tried to recall what felt the best. When he remembered, he swallowed. He looked away with a blush growing on his face. "I like it when… that is…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I want you to fuck me. _Hard_."

He could hear Takeru's breath get hitched in his throat. "You like it rough?" he asked, his voice taking on a hint of bewilderment.

Daisuke cringed, but he nodded his head once. "Y-yeah, I think I do."

Above him, Hikari panted wildly with desire, and there was a slight giggle to her voice as she spoke. "I think we can arrange that."

Takeru nodded. He was already hard once more.

Their desperate movements and positions after that made Daisuke's mind get lost in the throngs of lust. Takeru hesitated only for a moment, before shoving himself into Daisuke's hole all at once. The sharp pain and pleasure it brought him were so strong, he cried out strange syllables involuntarily. Hikari could not watch them long before she felt neglected, and she came forward eagerly.

Her knees straddled Daisuke's head, so that her aching cleft was right above his face. With her hands, she placed one on each of the boy's chests, feeling and pinching their skin. And with her mouth, she began to kiss Takeru with deep passion.

Daisuke shuddered and moaned, marveling at how much better it felt having Takeru in him than Jun's stupid strap on. He was hot, pulsing, hard and large all at the same time, making him lose his mind. He lifted his arms, pulling Hikari's hips toward him more, and began to lick her wet folds. She moaned in satisfaction.

_I can't believe we're really doing this, _he thought blindly. But it wasn't the kind of disbelief he'd felt while doing Jun. With her, he'd been constantly trying to forget what he was doing. The guilt and horror were so closely mingled with the lust and pleasure, that in the end, the stress made him feel worse rather than better. Doing it with his two best friends, though….

It felt so _right_.

For the first time, he felt like his fears and trauma were leaving his body like beads of sweat. The tension inside him that would never come out was beginning to rise to the surface like a volcano ready to erupt. And a peak of pleasure was coming, not quite ready, not quite _this _peak, but one was coming—one that would finally make him feel satisfied. _This is what I wanted, _he thought desperately.

His orgasm hit him violently. Crying out a strangled mix between Hikari and Takeru's names, like he couldn't decide which one to call out, he arched his back and bucked his hips, squirming and moaning in ecstasy. The blinding flashes of euphoria were so powerful, he had to wonder if any of his previous climaxes even counted as an orgasm.

Takeru came into him, crying out erotically, and Hikari fell into convulsions, squirting her juices all over Daisuke's face.

A minute later, the two of them pulled back, lying down and watching Daisuke with looks of surprise and amusement on their faces. It took him much longer to come down from his high. _What did Dad say was typical? _He thought, finally coming out of it. _15 seconds? What did I just experience then? _

He panted heavily, lifting a hand and wiping his face absently. That was… _amazing… _

"You're still not done?" Hikari groaned, flopping onto her back and closing her eyes. "I think I'm going to crash any second now. How many orgasms does that make for me now? Two?"

"Three," Takeru said quietly. "First when Daisuke gave you oral, second when we were both inside you, and third just now."

"Mmm…." Hikari hummed happily. "Yeah, I really liked the middle one."

Daisuke shivered, blushing.

"You're hard already," Takeru sighed. He sat up with a groan, leaning over Daisuke with a compassionate grimace on his face. "Are you just easily turned on? Or did none of that even make a dent?"

His blush deepened, and he turned away, groaning. "I don't _know!_" he muttered. "But… I do know that tonight feels… way better… than…." His voice trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence. Not to them. Not to anyone, _ever_.

Takeru's hand slid across his pelvis, taking hold of his shaft. "We're pretty much done," he said quietly, stroking upwards and downwards with agonizing slowness. "So we don't have much left in us. But I can't sit back while you're still suffering like this." He leaned over, breathing into Daisuke's ear. "So this is the last time tonight. I'll do it rough, just how you like it. So this time, don't hold back." His hand squeezed around Daisuke's member sharply, causing him to cry out.

Daisuke was in a fog. He couldn't figure out which way was up and which was down, as Takeru groped him harshly over and over. Biting and kissing his skin, Takeru explored every inch of him, relishing his every cry and shudder. At one point, he found himself face down on the floor, with his knees propping up his hips, and Takeru's dick thrusting into him. "A-ah!" he cried, squeezing his eyes closed and still seeing stars. "F-feels… so good…"

Hikari giggled, and Takeru made unintelligible noises in his throat. The thrusting got harder, the hands that pinched him became rougher, and the next time he cried out "Yes! T-ke—ru… _harder!_" he felt Takeru grab his waist tightly and bite sharply into his shoulder.

The feelings of pleasure that continued to attack him were overwhelming.

When he found himself on his back once more, Takeru slamming into him and gripping his penis with his hands, he realized that Hikari had joined in. She was unsatisfied with just watching, and with desperate motions, began to kiss his skin wherever she could reach him.

"Daisuke," Takeru whispered, grunting with every movement.

Daisuke peeked one eye open, looking upward and trying to concentrate. It felt so good…

"Daisuke stop trying to hold on," Takeru said. "Don't hold back. Just give in already."

_Give in? _he thought, trying to wrap his brain around the words. He turned his thoughts toward the emotions and sensations in his body, and suddenly felt he understood. Even with all the pleasure, he was still tense, still frustrated, and still wanting more. _So is it me that's the problem? _He thought vaguely. _I'm the one keeping myself from being satisfied? _

"Daisuke….Takeru…." Hikari breathed. "I love you."

Takeru cringed, and his dick suddenly grew larger inside Daisuke's ass. "I-I… I think… I love you too…" A blush covered his already red face.

Daisuke stared at them. He could hardly believe that he was lying here, being completely ravished, by the two most important people in his life. It just didn't seem like something like this would work. _Sooner or later, we'll break apart. Something like this never works. But… while I _can _have them like this, I'm going to cherish it with all my heart. _His heart lurched inside his chest, filled with warmth and ecstasy.

"Daisuke," Takeru whispered again. "Just give in. If it's not us… I wont… I can't stand anyone else having you!"

_Can't stand? _Daisuke grinned, his torso shuddering with sudden arousal. His eyes squeezed shut as his ecstasy grew closer to its peak. _Yeah. I feel… the same… _"H-harder," he moaned. He was so close…

"Only if this time, you give in," Takeru replied. "If you don't, then none of this will have done a thing. You have to be the one to surrender." He leaned over, grazing Daisuke's skin with his teeth, and then bit down on his collarbone. "Let go."

_Let go, _Daisuke thought. The stab of sensation jolted through him so strongly, it was all he could think about. Finally, the climax he'd been longing for hit him, and he closed his eyes and succumbed to it willingly. _That's right, _he thought blindly. _I do want to surrender. No more being afraid._

Inside and out, his body relaxed its tension. And immediately after, the orgasm hit him violently.

He couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't acknowledge anything except the ecstasy. Unaware of what he was doing, he simply let the experience hit him until he thought he might never come out of it again.

It seemed like forever when he finally began to come down, and though he still couldn't control his body, some of his awareness returned to him. Still squirming and writhing from the spasms in his muscles, he didn't bother trying to stop. The release was just as powerful as the orgasm, and he couldn't imagine wanting to do anything except slip into sleep and stay that way for as long as possible.

_So this is the resolution stage, _he thought, feeling a dopey smile spread across his face. He was helpless to stop it. _I think I like this best of all. _

"Lucky bastard," he heard Hikari chuckle. "It's been five minutes…"

"I'm going to sleep," Takeru's voice replied. He sounded so exhausted, and his words were slurred.

"Yeah," Hikari breathed. "Me too."

Daisuke followed suit, and slipped into unconsciousness without a word.

-o-

_Believe it or not, this chapter was extremely hard to write. I'd been trying to figure out how to make it happen, how to describe what I pictured in my mind, without making it boring or contrived. Not sure if I succeeded, but I tried. _

_Next chapter is going to get… interesting. Hehehehe…_

_Look forward to seeing your thoughts, and I'll catch you next chapter!_

_~Rukatofan_


End file.
